Jealousy thy name is Massie
by HollaBackGurrl
Summary: massie has always been somewhat jealous of alicia. so she's do anything to bring her best friend down, including turn the Pretty Committee against her.
1. Summary

**She thought she had everything.**

_Did i order coffee? Then why are you all up in my mug._

**She was always jealous.**

_-ugh-why are they always talking about her?_

**She had the best of friends.**

_omg i love you guys sooo much...well except one_

**She had a boyfriend that she loved soo much.**

_I love you soo much babe. _

**But he didnt love her back.**

_"I...love...you too" he stammers looking at her best friend who was making out with her boyfriend._

**So she plotted a way to humiliate her best friend.**

_"Yep she called you fat and she said you were a boy and she said you were just an ugly whore. She secretly makes  
out with your boyfriends while you guys arent around._

**And then they turned on her. **

_"Yea she's sooo dead to us!"_

**Now there was one last person she had to convince.**

_Him._

**_Starring Massie Block._**

_Dont worry your pretty little head about her._

**_Claire Lyons._**

_Im sooo sorry i said that about you! Please forgive me._

**_Kristen Gregory._**

_Wow i cant believe she's back. I have missed her sooo much._

**_Dylan Marvil._**

_I miss her so much. I know she has to be pissed about what i did to her._

**_Alicia Rivera._**

_Let's just leave. I dont want to be in a place where i wont be loved at._

**_Derrick Harrington._**

_HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE BOYS!_

**_Cam Fisher._**

_Dude,i cant believe you did that to him and her._

**_Kemp Hurley._**

_Wow. I cant believe she's gone._

**_Chris Plovert._**

_She did what?_

**_Josh Hotz._**

_I couldnt be happier now with my new girlfriend. Screw him, i love her._

**Introducing The Pretty Committtee:**

Massie Block:still the queen bee and happier than ever with her boyfriend and her best friends by her side. she does the morning announcements and she thinks she's great but what happens when the dead comes back to haunt her. will she fight back? hell to the yeah. massie block does not go down without a fight! Dating Josh

Claire Lyons:the beta of the Pretty Committee. she's all bubbly and blonde and she doesnt care one bit. she had the love of her life by her side and the greatest friends a girl could ever ask. everything is perfect...so she thinks. dating Cam

Dylan Marvil:lost like 15 pounds and loving her skinny bod! all the guys in BOCD talk about her...so she thinks. or are they talking about how skanky she's gotten since the little...incident. dating Chris

Kristen Gregory:head captain of the girls' soccer team,her hair grew out,and her family is rich again! no more worrying about school! plus kemp is all over her and she is loving every little bit of it. life couldnt be sweeter. dating Kemp

Olivia Ryan:new member of the Pretty Committee and a cheerleader. she is sooo over that fannish chick that she used to adore,she has fassie...or she meant 's not so dumb anymore and her boyfriend just loves her! or does he? Dating Derrick

**Introducing the Briarwood Boys:**

Derrick Harrington:loves his girlfriend Olivia and is still the captain of the boys' soccer team. he's at the top of his game! then a stunning Italian babe comes and catches his attention.

Josh Hotz:since dumping that skank, Josh loves Massie and couldnt be happier. He's like silly putty in her perfectly manicured hands. then the old love of his life returns and he thinks he still has feeling for her.

Cam Fisher:happy with Claire even though she has changes COMPLETELY! he misses the girl next door quality she had towards him but now she's just 100% bitch! but this hot African American babe comes and steals his heart.

Chris Plovert:dylan lost the weight and looks...like lindsey lohan. sure she...has the same hair as old dylan. but she had SLUT written all over her. every guy talks about how there were _with _her,so why is he still with her? then this Swedish babe comes along and makes him go bananas!

Kemp Hurley:Kristen is all about spending money,talking about her hair,and hanging with her girls. there's no more time for Kemp. he feels like he deserves better but no girls at BOCD fit his quality. that is until the chick from London,England comes to his school and they're the hottest chicks in the school! now that's what he's all about. _Cherio!_

**Introducing the Gorgeous Goddesses:**

Alicia Rivera:the Pretty Committee went against her and so did her boyfriend. so the only thing she could do was go off to California and become a model. now she's the alpha of her own clique and she's even hotter than ever! now the only thing she has to do is face those pple that betrayed her. then she runs along the bitch massie and the ex-love of her life...or does she still have feelimgs for him? her skin is still olive and hair is still black but it has this red streak in it to show she's the alpha.

Natalie Bellini:this Italian girl knows how to make a guy say wow everytime he sees her. she's the beta of the group and she is sooo nice plus she's a cheerleader. she has this Italian accent and she is knows how to make a guy feel good. she has light brown hair along with her golden skin. her eyes are olive green and a tiny mole almost above her upper lip. in her light brown hair is a hot pink streak,to show she's the beta. then suddenly, she's sees a hottie with shaggy blonde hair and brown hair.

Heidi Clove:the German knows how to make a guy laugh and fall for her at the same time. she doesnt eat that much but she eats and she isnt afraid to eat in front of any guy. she knows how to charm a guy with her German accent. she has beige skin and fiery red hair with a dark green streak that goes perfect with her icy blue eyes. can you say smoking. well she can say the same about Chris!

Cassie London:the English babe is every guy's fantasy. she has fair skin and greyish blue eyes. her curly honey blonde hair looks great with that light blue streak in her hair. she laughs at any guys perverted jokes and she doesnt care one bit. she loves to play soccer...well what london girl wouldnt? maybe that why Kemp catches her attention?

Dominique Dior:she's black and she's proud. Dominique was originally born in New Orleans, Lousiciana but she become a model. thats where she met her best friends forever. each of them came from somewhere and they are all united together. this gorgeous chick has bronze skin and hazel eyes. her hair is extremely black and it looks great with that light purple streak in her hair. she moves to Westchester and spots the hottest guy in the world,Cam Fisher. she doesnt play a sport


	2. The Beginning

_Flashback:_

_The Pretty Committee were sitting at their table at BOCD,along with their boyfriends. Well everyone except Alicia. Josh had excused himself to go to the restroom like 10minutes ago. Massie was sitting in front of Alicia,trying to not exactly stare into her eyes. _

_"So Mass, did you find that Chanel purse that you wanted online??"Alicia asked trying to make conversation._

_"No Duh-licia i didnt."Massie rolled her eyes and drank the rest of her vitamin water. Then she wiped her mouth with her napkin._

_"Well i have to go to the restroom"Massie said getting up and walking across the cafe. She was walking as if every eye in the cafe was on her,but nobody was paying attention to her. _

_"Well....okay did you find any new KEDS online??"Alicia said turning to Claire._

_"No Slut-licia i didnt."Claire said shooting death rays at Alicia. Derrick rolled his eyes as Claire was looking at Alicia._

_"Yea Slut-licia."Kristen laughed. _

_"What is wrong with yall?? Just the other day you were best friends with Alicia and now you're calling her a slut?"Derrick said speaking up for Alicia. She gladly thanked him with her eyes and he smiled back. It wasnt that Derrick and Alicia liked each other, they were sorta like brother and sister. The same was with her and Cam,Kemp,and Chris. They were always protective of her._

_"Whatever"Dylan rolled her eyes. The whole morning the Pretty Committee members were calling Alicia a slut and names like that. She didnt know why but she just shrugged it off._

_"Well im going to go check on Josh to make sure he's okay. Be right back"Alicia said. She got up from her seat and walked across the cafe. Every guy in the cafe was staring at her as she walked towards the big wooden doors,but she didnt care. All she cared about was Josh. _

_She opened the doors and walked slowly down the hall. She kept hearing moaning as the got further and further down the hall so she walked a little faster. She passed by the girls' bathroom and she walked in just to make sure Massie was okay. When she went in,she didnt see Massie anywhere. She figured that Massie had gone to her locker or something like that. She walked out the girls' bathroom and down the hall a little further to the boys' bathroom. As she approached the boys' bathroom,the moaning got a little louder. _

_Alicia thought to herself for a moment before going into the boys' bathroom. If that were a couple in there,she didnt want to interrupt them and make them feel uncomfortable. But she did want to find Josh so she pushed the other thought aside and went in. She opened the door quietly and walked very quietly to the stalls. As she was walking,the moans and kissing got louder. Alicia poked her head around the corner and she saw a girl with dark brown hair and a fake purple streak in her hair kissing a guy with extremely dark brown hair. It kinda looked like Massie and Josh but she knew Massie nor Josh would do that to her._

_She poked her head a little further around the corner to get a better view. Then she saw it. That very exact image that broke her heart. Her best friend was in the boys' bathroom,having sex with HER boyfriend. She was kissing him and calling his name and he was doing to the same. Alicia let out a loud gasp,causing them both to open their eyes and turn around. _

_Once they were both facing Alicia,her face was soaked with tears. Massie smirked a little and rolled her eyes. She reached over to Josh and gave him an extremely passionate kiss. Josh waited a minute,then continued to kiss Massie. Alicia pulled out her phone and quickly texted Derrick._

**Alicia:come 2 boyz bathroom now!!!**

**Derrick:im on my way**

_In merely seconds,Derrick was walking in the boys bathroom. Massie and Josh were still kissing in front of Alicia. Derrick came beside Alicia and asked her what was wrong and she pointed towards the two bastards sharing a kiss. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS??!?"Derrick yelled causing Massie and Josh to jump and break apart._

_"Uh....Derrick baby im sooo sorry!"Massie said walking towards Derrick._

_"Dont Derrick baby me!! You were all over Josh!! How could you do this to me?? I thought you loved me!"Derrick said._

_"Well i thought you loved me too until you and that slut were sneaking around behind my back. And she slept with Cam,Kemp,and Chris!! So how could you"Massie smirked. Alicia was breaking down in tears now._

_"What the fuck are you talking about??? JOSH HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?! I THOUGHT WE WERE BOYS!!! You know what? Fuck the both of you. C'mon Leesh"Derrick said grabbing Alicia by the hips and walking out of the boys' bathroom. He walked her to the side of the wall and dried her face. Josh just stayed quiet and looked down._

_"Dont worry,Leesh. You dont need them. You dont need any of them. C'mon"Derrick said walking in front of Alicia back to the cafe. Alicia stood there for a solid 5 minutes. Then she made up her mind. _

_She quickly walked to back to the cafe with a few tears in her eyes. She went to her seat and grabbed her purse and left._

_"Leesh! What are you doing??"Derrick said grabbing Alicia's arm. The rest of the boys followed Alicia out the door. _

_"I gotta get out of here. Away from all of this and them"Alicia said pointing her freshly manicured fingers at the Pretty Committee's table._

_"Why?? What happened??"Cam asked._

_"They happened!!!"Alicia and pointed down the hall to Josh and Massie walking towards them._

_"What?!?! Wow."Kemp said._

_"Yeah im leaving for Los Angeles. So i guess this is goodbye"Alicia said hugging all the guys._

_"Well look at the slut hugging all her boyfriends"Massie smirked and glared at Alicia. Alicia rubbed her tears away and walked down the hall and out of BOCD. _

_End of Flashback._

August 7,2012;9PM Western time

Los Angeles,California

The Bellini/Clove/Dior/London/Rivera loft.

Alicia Rivera was now a model/actress. She shared a loft with her best friends.

"Omg Leesh! I wish i knew how it felt to go to your old school! Can we please go there for at least a semester??"Dominique Dior asked with her southern accent. She was like 5 foot 6,she had bronze skin,hazel eyes, and extremely black hair(wayy darker than Alicia's) that was always she had a light purple streak in her hair that made her look soooo hot! She wore Chanel and Aeropostale clothes.

"I agree! I wanna go too"Cassie said. She was the soccer star of the group. She greyish-blue eyes,honey blonde hair that was super curly(like taylor swift's),and a light blue streak in her hair. She was 5 foot 6 too and she laughed at anything. Her British accent was very heavy but you could still understand her. She always wore like Hollister's but she also wore Betsey Johnson.

"Same here. I wanna meet this Maysie,chick"Natalie said. Natalie was the cheerleader of the group. She was always soo peppy and cheerful. She was 5 foot 6,she has light brown hair and olive green eyes. There's also this little mole like almost above her lip that showed evryone that she was somewhat Italian. She had a hot pink streak in her hair and she wore Abercrombie&Fitch and BCBGMaxaria clothes. She loves everything pink and she is always laughing at something.

"Well i want to meet that Josh punk and slap him in the face"Heidi said. She was almost like the normal one in the group. She has beige skin, fiery red hair,icy blue eyes,and a green streak. She doesnt have any hobbies since she doesnt like to do anything besides shop and she is 5 foot 6. She loves to shop at Forever21 and Marc Jacobs. The only thing not normal about her is the fact that she loves sugar!! This girl will eat in front of anyone at any time!

"Well i dont want to see any of their faces or ever talk to any of them!!"Alicia said while looking on her laptop. She was online shopping on Ralph Lauren and she didnt see anything she liked besides the skirts.

"Please Leesh!! I have never been to a real school and i would like to know before i get too old!! Besides, you need to visit your home. You know you miss it"Cassie said.

"Yeah well i dont think so. Why do you guys suddenly want to go now?! In the beginning of the school year??"Alicia asked.

"Well...we were thinking you would change your mind and go visit your old school. Besides,we are all dying to go meet New York guys!!"Natalie giggled.

"I agree with Natalie!!"Dominique said smiling.

"Ugh okay okay okay!! If you guys will leave me alone.......we can go visit."Alicia said.

"Yay!!! I have to get packing and i have to do my hair!!"Cassie screeched.

"Same!!!"Natalie and Dominique giggled in unison as they rushed upstairs and into their rooms.

"Well i guess i'll book us a flight to Westchester,New York now and we'll fly 1st class after tomorrow. We are all going to go shopping tomorrow and to a spa. So get ready for in the morning.!!"Alicia called up the stairs.

"Well i guess i'll go to sleep now."Heidi rolled her eyes and left.


	3. Back in Westchester

Westchester, New York

Saturday 4:30pm

Massie's room

Massie and the Pretty Committee were at Massie's house along with their boyfriends. They were all swimming in Massie's pool and spashing each other with the water. Derrick kept trying to get Massie to come in the pool by splashing water on her but she wouldnt.

"Derrick i wish you would stop splashing me with that water! If i want to get in the pool,i will but now i dont so STOP!"Massie yelled at Derrick.

"Geez Massie!"Cam said looking at Massie. None of the Pretty Committee members were swimming, they were all trying to get a tan but since it was August, the couldnt.

"Why dont you girls stop trying to get a tan and come spend time with your loving boyfriends"Kemp laughed.

"Not now Kemp. How the heck are we going to rule the school looking as pale as a white crayon"Dylan said.

"Well get a fake tan"Chris laughed.

"Whatevs. Im going to go swim now i guess"Claire and Kristen said in unison. They went over to the pool and sat on the edge and put their feet in the water.

"Uhh...thats not actually called going swimming,Claire"Cam laughed.

"Well thats all im doing so get used to it"Claire rolled her eyes. Then the rest of the Pretty Committee came and joined Kristen and Claire by the pool. They all sat on the edge of the pool and looked at their nails.

"Uhhh...why dont you girls let us guys help you"Kemp said and winked at the guys. They all nodded their heads and swam over to the Pretty Committee. Then they each got out of the pool and walked around the girls,but they were too busy looking at their nails to notice.

"Well i for one need to go get a fresh frenchy"Olivia said still looking at her nails.

"Yeah i agree. But if you say "frenchy"again,you wont live to see the day again"Massie glared at Olivia then rolled her eyes.

"Well i need my nails to be buffed. Omg Mass, your tan looks kinda extra shiny today"Dylan looked at Massie's tan arms.

"Well you should wait for tomorrow"Massie smirked.

"Why???"Olivia smiled.

"BECAUSE WE GET BETTER LOOKING EVERYD-AHHH!!!!!!!!!!"they were all cut off by the boys pushing them into the pool. They were all laughing and giving each other high fives. Then they all came back to the surface of the water and wiped the water out of their face.

"DERRICK!!!"Olivia screamed.

"JOSH!!"Massie yelled.

"CAM!!!!"Claire screamed.

"CHRIS!!!!!!"Dylan yelled.

"KEMP!!!"Kristen screamed.

"YOU BOYS ARE ALL IDIOTS!!!! YOU NEED TO GROW UP!!!!!!"They all yelled at the top of their lungs. Then they got out of the pool.

"Geez Liv,we were only playing around. Live a little"Derrick said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. We only do this stuff to make you guys love us more...."Josh smiled a little.

"Whatever. You are all to get lost and grow up!! But i do love you Joshy"Massie walked over to Josh and kissed him on the lips. Josh shut his eyes tight and kissed Massie back but quickly. Then he broke apart.

"Well its getting late. I have to go home."Josh said looking at his watch,making Massie frown.

"Well i think you all should go now. I'll go tell Dean to take you guys home but i have to get my sleep now."Massie shrugged.

"Oh thats okay,Mass. I came over on my bike remember"Josh said pointing to his bike.

"Oh....oh thats cool. Well see ya tomorrow."Massie said then she turned to the Pretty Committee. "Do you girls want me to get Dean to take you girls home??"Massie asked.

"Nah...i think we'll ride with our boyfriends...."Olivia said staring at Derrick. "Oh Derrypoo!!! Can i get a lift home??"Olivia screeched.

"Uh.....sure...."Derrick said scratching his head again.

"Well see you guys later"Massie waved to her friends riding away.

* * *

As Josh was riding his bike home,he kept thinking to himself.

"Wow Massie is annoying. I have never had a worst girlfriend in my life. But she is the most popular girl in the school and the hottest..."Josh said shaking his head.

"But i remember when i had the whole world right in my arms. _Alicia Rivera_. She was my everything. But i drove her away because she was sneaking around with my boys and i just couldnt have that. But i could have at least worked it out with her. Now she's a actress/model and every guy dreams about her....especially me."Josh thought again. Then he pulled out a charm necklace out of his pocket.

Turns out that Alicia gave it to him before she left. It was their anniversary. She had a picture of the both of them smiling and leaning on each other in the locked. Josh remembered the exact words she told him when she gave it to him.

_"This locket is for you to keep. No matter wherever i am,i want you to remember me by this and know that i love you"Alicia said._

By that time Josh was home and lying in his bed. He was looking up at the ceiling with his hands on the back of his head. Then he drifted off to sleep and dreamed about the one and only love of his life,Alicia. But she would never come back to him no matter what.


	4. Oh great news!

LAX

Los Angeles,California

5AM

"Omg i cant believe we're going to Westchester,New York!!!"Dominique jumped with joy. Her high ponytail was bouncing in the air with her.

"Yeah well dont get too excited. Its not all rainbows and unicorns in Westchester,girls"Alicia said looking down at her ticket.

"Well why dont we all check each other's outfits so we can get Westchester off little Miss Alicia's mind"Natalie giggled.

"Okay. Well Dominique is wearing a black ribbed tank top,black Victoria's Secret sweats,and purple and black Nike shoes. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she is going with a natural look. I rate you a 10!"Alicia smiled.

"Same here!!"Natalie,Cassie,and Heidi agreed.

"Now Cassie is wearing a white tank top from Forever 21,light blue Juicy Couture sweats,and Juicy Couture flats. Her hair is in a side ponytail and she isnt wearing any makeup also. I rate you a 10!!"Alicia announced.

"Same!"Natalie,Dominique,and Heidi agreed.

"Heidi is wearing a red tank top and green sweats from Forever 21 and she is wearing red flats. Her hair is down and she isnt wearing makeup! 10!!"Alicia smiled.

"Agreed"Dominique,Natalie,and Cassie said in unison.

"Natalie is wearing a grey lacy tank top,a hot pink jacket and matching hot pink shorts from Hollisters. Paired with that is a pair of short grey uggs with knee high hot pink socks(she loves those too along with the rest of the group). Her hair is in a low ponytail and she isnt wearing make up. 10!!!"Alicia giggled.

"Agreed"Dominique,Heidi,and Cassie said.

"Now Alicia is wearing a black Juicy Couture tank top,red Juicy Couture sweats,and juicy couture flats. 10!!!!"Dominique announced.

"Agreed!!"the rest of the group laughed.

"Now that that is over with,lets go to our terminal so we will be ready. Everybody got their ipods??"Alicia asked.

"Yup!!"They said holding up their ipods. Alicia had a red ipod nano,Natalie had a hot pink ipod nano, Dominique had a purple ipod nano, Cassie had a blue ipod nano,and Heidi had a green ipod nano.

"Well lets go!!! Oh let me make a phone call right quick. You guys go ahead and i'll meet you there!"Alicia said taking out her cell phone and calling her mom.

**"Hello??"Nadia Rivera answered.**

**"Hey mom!"Alicia greeted her mom.**

**"What's up,Alicia??"her mom asked.**

**"Well me and my friends are at the airport...."Alicia stopped.**

**"Okay?? And??"Nadia asked.**

**"Well...im on my way back to Westchester. Im going to bring my friends along so can they stay at our house??"Alicia asked.**

**"Sure!!! Now will you be going back to Octavian-Briarwood??"Nadia asked.**

**"................yep. We're already enrolled and we're going to school tomorrow. So i'll see you when i get home"Alicia said.**

**"Okay bye honey"Nadia said.**

**"Bye"Alicia said then hung up.**

This semester is going to be a long semester.........................................


	5. Now you're home

Westchester,New York

August 17,2009. 9:30PM

Alicia's Limo

"Thank you,Dean"Alicia smiled as she and her friends quickly got in the limo.

"You're so welcome,Leesh. I cant believe how much taller you've gotten. It seems like yesterday that your parents announced to you that i was your driver. Remember how happy you were??"Dean chuckled to himself.

"I know!!! I thought i was going to piss my pants. Its good seeing you again,Dean"Alicia laughed with Dean then gave him a hug.

"Well im just going to let this thing up so you girls can chit-chat"Dean said pulling up the window.

"Wow Leesh!! This limo is quite amazing!"Dominique smiled.

"I know!!! Can i get a VitaminWater out of your fridge??"Natalie asked. Alicia nodded and Natalie grabbed a water.

"Well i cant wait to get home and see my room again. My mom said she got our rooms redecorated alittle bit to fit our quality"Alicia giggled.

"Wow your parents must be amazing! I cant wait to meet them!!!"Cassie told Alicia.

"Yeah. Well are you guys ready to go to BOCD?? I think the semester is just starting."Alicia asked her friends.

"Hell yeah we're ready!! I need to meet some cute boys and i need to meet them now!!"Heidi said making everybody laugh at her outburst.

"And you wanna know why we're ready??"Cassie asked her friends. They all smiled and looked at each other.

"CUZ WE'RE THE GORGEOUS GODDESSES!!!!"they said in unison then exploded with laughter. They sat in the limo and chatted about stuff they werent going to miss in Los Angeles like waking up at like 5 in the morning to do a photo shoot and having the paparazzi taking pictures of them everywhere they went. They were ready to settle down and live like regular teenagers even though they knew that would be nearly impossible. But they would try anyway.

10 minutes later they were at The Rivera Estate and unpacking. As soon as they all got their suitcases out the trunk of the limo,Alicia's mom came storming out with her arms ready to hug someone.

"OH ALICIA!!! COME HERE!!!!"Nadia said running towards Alicia first. Alicia walked towards her mom and gave her a big mother-daugher hug.

"Oh how i have missed you!!!"Nadia said kissing Alicia's forehead.

"I missed you too,mom!!!"Alicia smiled.

"And you girls dont look changed at all!! Come here and give your 2nd mom a hug!!!"Nadia said to Natalie,Cassie,Dominique,and Heidi. They all smiled and walked up to Alicia's mom or their 2nd mom. When Alicia first moved to Los Angeles her mom would look out for all of them and make sure they were safe when their moms werent there. It felt nice knowing someone loved you no matter what.

"IS THAT MY BABY ALICIA IS SEE!?!?!?!"Len Rivera yelled from the door.

"Hey Daddy!!!"Alicia giggled and walked towards her dad.

"Leesh i've missed you so much!! Your mom has really kept me on my toes while you were gone!"Len giggled as he hugged his daughter.

"Well im back and i've missed you sooo much too!!! Gosh! Westchester hasnt changed a bit!"Alicia said looking around.

"Now that is correct. Nothing has changed at all so you can still do the same things you used to do."Len Rivera smiled down at Alicia.

"Goody!! Well let me get my luggage."Alicia said walked down the stairs to get her luggage.

"No!! How about you girls go and let Nadia show you where your rooms are and me and Dean can bring in the luggage"Len called towards them.

"Okay thank you,dad"Alicia said following her mom inside the house.

* * *

In the Rivera Estate

"Okay girls,now i had 5 rooms redecorated so it would fit your standards and so you'll be comfortable. Now this first room is light blue with a white essentials. There is a bathroom in here,a walk in closet,a computer stand with a white MacBook Pro,pictures of soccer balls on the walls,and a soccer ball over there on the floor. And the bed is white with light blue satin a picture and stuff in here from London,England and the closet is filled with clothes from Hollister and Betsey Johnson. So this room belongs to Cassie!!!"Nadia smiled as Cassie walked in her room and jumped with joy.

"Omg thanks,!! I love this!!!! It even smells like baby's breath in here!!And a mini fridge!!"Cassie squeled.

"Now this second room a mixture of light purples,dark purples,and blacks. The walls are light purple,the bathroom is dark purple,the bed is black with dark purple sheets and pillows, it smells like lavender(scented candles and those stick thingys(:P)), a walk in closet, a picture of New Orleans on the wall,and black desk,a purple laptop(MacBookPro). The closet has some clothes from Chanel and Aeropostale so this room belong to Dominique!!!"Nadia said stepping aside for Dominique to look.

"Oh thank you,!!! I love this room!!! Oh it does smell like lavender!! And a mini fridge!"Dominique smiled and jupmed up and down.

"Now the third room is kinda like a mint green,dark green,and white. The walls are mint green,the bathroom is dark green,and there is a walk in closet. The bed is white with a few thing thats dark green on it. There is a white desk over there by the window with a mint green MacBookPro and the room smells like Mint Green. There is a mini fridge in here if you need a snack filled with the kind of sodas and juices and snacks you like. The closet is filled with clothes from Forever 21 and Marc Jacobs. There's a picture of Germany on the wall and there is a music player just like Cassie and Dominique's room. So enjoy,Heidi!!!"Nadia smiled.

"Wow.........this is like a hotel but wayyy better!!!! Thank you !!"Heidi said walking into her room.

"Now the next room is hot pink,light pink,and black. The walls are hot pink,the bed is black with light pink sheets and pillows. The bathroom is light pink and white. There is a picture of Italy on your wall. There is a white desk with a hot pink MacBookPro and the room smells like vanilla. You also have a minifridge filled with the beverages and snacks you like. The closet is filled with clothes from Abercrombie&Fitch and BCBGMaxaria and Ugg Australia boots. There are a bunch of pom-poms in the closet and shorts and tank tops and sneakers for you to practice in. So i hope you enjoy your room, Miss Natalie!!"Nadia said.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS ROOM"Natalie said walking into her room.

"And last but not least is Alicia's room. Now Leesh i just got your room redecorated a little since you are a teenager now. So your room is still orange-reddish. You still have your bathroom with the mosiac trashcan. The walk in closet has more Ralph Lauren stuff and it has the Ralph Lauren perfumes. Your desk is over there and so is your computer. You have your mini fridge filled with diet root beer and other snacks. You have a picture of Spain on your wall,oh by the way,Nina said to call her. And you still have eveything else in here. Your room still smells like vanilla so enjoy Leesh!!!"Nadia said.

"Thanks mom"Alicia said walking into her room and laying on her bed. She missed this room sooo much! It looks almost the same but with a few alternations. Alicia got up off her bed and walked over to her computer. She went over to her IM and it was still logged on after these many years. She looked on the screen and noticed that Derrick,Cam,Plovert,and Kemp were online. Alicia started to write them a note but she wanted to suprise them tomorrow.

"GIRLS COULD YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR A MOMENT??"Nadia yelled through the intercom in everyone's rooms. They all walked out their rooms and down the stairs.

"Okay girls now i know you girls are thinking of staying here for like a semester so let me give you the rules now.  
**One: No staying out past 11:30. Thats your curfew.  
Two:Your homework must be done and you have to make good grades. As in a C+ and above.  
Three:You can hang out anywhere you want but you must inform me,Len,Joy,or Dean.**

"Now that we have the rules down,we have a suprise for you girls. Your homeschool teacher gave us your grades. Alicia made 3 A's and 2 B's. Natalie made 4 A's and 1 B. Cassie made 2 A's and 3 B's. Heidi made 1 A and 4 B's. Dominique made all A's."Nadia looked up at the girls and smiled.

"Awsome!!!"the girls gave each other high fives.

"Indeed awsome. Now here is your reward. Now stay right there while i go and get you girls your presents."Len said going into the other room. 5 minutes later he returned with a big brown box.

"Now this first gift goes to Dominique for making all A's. Your gift is this black Miniature Dashshund."Len said handing Dominique the puppy. All the girls gasped at how cute the puppy was.

"Thank you,"Dominique smiled while petting her puppy.

"The second gift goes to Natalie for making the second best grades. Your gift is this apricot Maltipoo"Len said handing Natalie the puppy.

"OMG!! Thank you so much"Natalie jumped with joy.

"The third gift which is a teacup yorkie belongs to she made the third best grades."Len said handing Alicia the small puppy.

"Thanks dad"Alicia smiled.

"The fourth gift which is a white yorkie poo,belongs to Cassie"Len said giving Cassie her puppy.

"Thanks you!!!"Cassie giggled and started to pet her puppy.

"And the last puppy,which is a rust-brown Norfolk Terrier,belongs to Heidi"Len said.

"Thanks!"Heidi grinned.

"Now we want all of you girls to take good care of your puppies and watch after them. Oh and you have to name them!!!"Len said. The girls sat down with their puppies and thought of names for a minute,then they had the names.

Alicia named her puppy Sugar. Natalie named her puppy Angel. Dominique named her puppy Myami. Heidi named her puppy Choco. Cassie named her puppy Cocoa.

The girls grabbed their puppies and took them to their rooms. "Hmmm maybe Westchester isnt that bad"Alicia thought to herself as she walked to her room and changed into her pajamas.


	6. Here I Go

Westchester,New York

In the morning

6:30 am

It was the next day,which meant the girls had school that day. Alicia was thinking about this day all night but her friends anticipated the day. They wanted to know what it felt like to actually be at school and communicate with friends. Since it was still August,it was still kinda warm so the girls all wore shorts,skirts, or capris. They were all downstairs eating breakfast before school started.

"Well im so effin hyper about school today. Hahahaha as soon as i get to school,im trying out for the cheerleading team!!"Natalie jumped up and down.

"That figures. Im going to try out for the Lacrosse team. I hope im good enough........"Dominique said taking a bite of her french toast.

"Well im not going to get into all that about what im trying out for..well since i dont play sports or anything. Im just gonna get through the day"Heidi said nonchantly.

"Oh i remember when Alicia used to be the little announcer for the school. She always loved doing it. Alicia you should do it again"Nadia said.

"Oh i remember that too..hahah almost forgot. Well i might. Im not sure."Alicia responded.

After they finished eating breakfast,the girls went upstairs to put their clothes on and brush their teeths. They were in for a day of school.......

* * *

Octavian-Briarwood

The front of the school

7:45

The girls were all sitting in the Range Rover(the Riveras had gotten another car since Alicia left) looking the front of the school. Alicia seemed to be the only one who thought the school was hell. She didnt want to walk through those doors and live through the pain again. But she had her friends beside her, her REAL friends. And nothing was gonna break them up. Plus Alicia could go back and be as carefree as she wanted and she didnt care.

"So is everyone ready??"Cassie asked.

"Oh yeah!!"The rest of the group said in unison. They hopped out the Range Rover and walked into the building. They were 5 mintues late but they didnt care. The principals had informed the girls that they were going to have an assembly to welcome the girls so it didnt matter if they were late or not. They immediately found auditorium where the assembly was being held.  
"Oh thank god you girls are here now. Now we can proceed with the assembly. Now dont be nervous,you're all just gonna go up to the microphone and introduce yourselves, say alittle about yourselves and walk away. Thats all." Principal Burns said. (if you wanna see what they wore go to .com/alicia_rivera/set?id=16460987 and click in this little box on the right to find the other girls' otufits. Alicia would be the the outfit in this website i put)

"Okay this wont be terrible at all. Im so excited"Natalie jumped up and down.

"Lol i suprisingly am too"Heidi agreed.

"Well that is so wonderful to hear. Now im going to go out and start the assembly and then when i say "girls" you 5 come out. Nice to see you again Miss Rivera. We have really missed out announcer"Principal Burns said. Then she walked onto the stage to start the assembly. While she had started the Pledge of Allegiance and the prayer and her talk the girls were all talking.

"So Leesh,are you nervous all??"Cassie asked.

"Not really...since i have you guys by my side,im not nervous at all"Alicia smiled.

"Awwwww hahahah yall we are going to rule this school"Dominique said in her southern accent. They all started laughing.

"hhahah Dominique we love your southern accent. I bet everybody here is gonna pretend like they have never heard a southern accent"Heidi said in her German accent. A couple of minutes Principal Burns called out "Girls" and they knew that was their cue. They each walked out onto the stage with confidence. First Heidi, then Cassie, then Dominique, then Natalie and lastly Alicia.

**Out in the crowd**

"Ohmygosh this assembly is so jank!!"Olivia said

"Olivia,how many times do i have to tell you?? If i hear the word "jank" again,im going to take my fist and shove it down your throat!!!"Massie whispered-yelled. This caused all the guys to look at Massie. She had been cranky since they announced that there would be an assembly the next morning. She knew there would be new students and she was kinda worried if they would be girls prettier than her. But she shrugged the thought aside and looked with confidence.

"Well im ready to get this assembly over with. What is it about anyway??"Derrick asked

"I think its because our grade is out of order or some "informational" assembly"Chris Plovert said. Then Principal Burns started talking and said there would be 5 new girls attending Octavian-Briarwood Academy. This made Massie's heart beat alittle faster. Ever since she turned the group against Alicia those 4 or more years ago,she had regretted it for a long time. SHe had nightmares that Alicia would come back and kill her but most of all she missed her best friend that she told everything to.

**Back on the stage**

As Alicia,Natalie, Heidi, Cassie, and Dominique walked onto the stage they could feel every eye in the room on them. They knew the girls would be jealous and they knew the guys liked them. First Heidi went up to the microphone.

"Hello Octavian-Briarwood. Im Heidi Clove,im german...well you all can probably tell that. And im a teenage model. I lived in Los Angeles for about 10 years of my life and i have never been to school before in my life. I dont play any sports or anything but im really pumped up to be here!!!"Heidi smiled and walked to the side. Next was Dominique.

"Hey yall. Im Dominique Dior. Im originally from New Orleans,Louisiana and i moved to Los Angeles when i was about 10. There i started my modeling career. I always wanted to go to school in New York and here i am today. I dont play any sports either. So....heeeeeeyyyyy!!!"Dominique grinned at her friends. Next was Cassie.

"Ello!! Im Cassie London. Yes i am British and i was born in London,England. I play soccer and i hope to try out for yolls soccer team. I hear you all are very good at soccer,so i wanna give it a shot."Cassie smiled and looked at Dominique and Heidi. Then came Natalie

"Hey everybody!! Im Natalie Bellini. Im Italian and im a cheerleader. You can probably tell by my peppy spirt. I have always wanted to know what it felt like to come to this school and here i am. Im gonna show as much school spirt as ever!!! So im ready for what yall have for me"Natalie giggled into the mic and walked away. Lastly Alicia stepped up.

"Hey everybody. Some of you might not remember me but...Im Alicia Rivera. I used to go to school here but then i left for Los Angeles. But here i am again with my 4 best friends and im willing to start over."Alicia said with as much spirit but not as much as you would think.

The whole auditorium got quiet. Then they turned and looked at the Pretty Committee. Massie's face was as pale as a dead person. The whole Pretty Committee were shocked and couldnt say a word. On the other hand,Derrick Josh Cam Kemp and Plovert were looking at the most the beautifule girls they ever saw in their lives. Once Principal Burns dismissed the students to go to class, Massie stood weakly on her feet and walked like there was nothing wrong. But on the inside,her heart was racing like crazy.

"Well im glad that assembly is over with"Massie said as if she didnt care. She had to break that tension somehow.

"Oh yeah me too...now lets go to our classes"Claire said. And off they wer to their classes. (they all had every class with each other. including the guys....just so yall kno)


	7. Oh yea!

Octavian-Brairwood Academy

Spanish I Class-1st Period

8:15am

"Okay i think this if our first period. Isnt it awsome that they gave us all classes together?!?!"Cassie squeled.

"Oh yeah this is really awsome. Before i left her,i used to talke French but that was a bore. So Spanish here we go"Alicia said loosening up alittle.

"Oh thats wat im talkin about!!"Dominique laughed. They opened the door and walked into the spanish class. Just their luck,The Pretty Committee and the Briarwoood boys were in there.

"Oh you girls must be the....Alicia Rivera, Natalie Bellini, Heidi Clove, Cassie London, and Dominique Dior. You girls can just take those seat in those rows in the back." Senor Cascada said. (be in mind that a row is 5 seats going left to right. column is up and down) The girls walked down each column and took their seat in the back. Alicia was right across from Massie. Natalie was across from Olivia. Heidi was across from Dylan. Cassie was across from Kristen. And Dominique was across from Claire. The guys were right beside them.

"Well hello pretty ladies. Im Derrick Harrington"Derrick said to the girls. They all started to laugh at him.

"Heeeyyy,im Dominique."Dominique introduced herself.

"Whoa...you really are southern. Im Cam Fisher"Cam butted in which caused Dominique to laugh and Claire to roll her eyes.

"Well im Natalie!! Im so excited to be here!!"Natalie jumped up and down in her seat. She really was hyper.

"Well im Heidi"Heidi said also.

"And im Cassie. Please try not to laugh at my british accent ahah"Cassie introduced herself.

"Well im Chris Plovert and this is Kemp"Chris said pointing to himself and Kemp. The Pretty Committee just sat with their heads turned toward the front of the class. They had no intentions of meeting or greeting the "new" students.

"What yall dont remember your olf bff..."Dominique said turning everyone's attention to Alicia. All the guys except Josh turned to look at Alicia.

"Oh my god Leesh!!! We havent seen or heard from you in years!!"Derrick said happily. This caught the teacher's attention.

"Excuse me ,but im trying to teach spanish up here...do you mind"Senor Cascada.

"No Senor Cascada. My bad"Derrick grinned. They all sat through the class trying to listen to Senor Cascada. The Pretty Committee were sending each other text messages and they kept glancing at Alicia.

**Massie: who the hell does she think she is?? i ruined her once,i'll do it again!!'**

**Claire: i cant believe she had the nerve to come back and sho her face**

**Kristen: ikr!!**

**Dylan: agreed!!**

**Olivia: their shoes are so pretty......**

**Massie: olivia,shut up!! well i guess we're goin to fite fire w/ fire...**

**Claire: oh yeah!!!**

They continued to text and look back at Alicia but Alicia didnt care. She just whispered to her friends and thought of her "happy place".

On the other hand...Josh wouldnt stop thinking or peeking at Alicia. Finally, after getting tired of peeking out the corner of his eyes, Josh sighed and looked down at his notebook. There he started doodling and writing down things....Massie noticed this.

Massie got frustrated and started loooked down in her notebook....she was beyond pissed!!!!

* * *

Octavian-Briarwood

2nd Period-Physical Science

9:10am

The Gorgeous Goddesses were kinda late for their 2nd period since they didnt know where they were at all. Finally they found their way,they were all about 10 minutes late.

"Omg im so sorry we're late!!! We couldn't find out ways..."Natalie giggled through her words which caused the rest of the girls to laugh. And that caused the boys to grin and the Pretty Committee to roll their eyes. They were all going to work on a labs that day so everybody could be in groups of five....(lol i kno its odd but just go along with it)

Of course the guys were in groups together, so were the Pretty Committee members, and lastly the Gorgeous Goddesses members.

"Well im hyped up for this science lab!! I love science"Dominique smiled.

"Lol me too!!"Heidi agreed.

**But in the Pretty Committee group....**

"Who the fuck does she think she is??? Im going to destroy her!!!"Massie whisper-yelled.

"I know!!! They make me sick to my stomach!! We have to destroy them!"Olivia agreed with Massie.

"Wow...i agree with Livs over here."Claire said seriously.

**Over in the Briarwood Boys' group**

"Oh my fucking god,those chicks are so sexy!!!"Chris said.

"God i kno!! Claire would kill me with her eyes if she knew that i thought Dominique was really hot"Cam said scratching his head but side glancing at Dominique.

"Yeah...i think Natalie is really hot. Hhaha i think she's a cheerleader type of girl."Derrick said looking over at Natalie who winked back at him.

"Whoa...Alicia looks hotter....."Josh said finally speaking up.

"Ooooohhhh Joshy!!! We knew you still had feeling for her"Kemp and Plovert laughed.

"Yea and Cassie's accent is so cute."Chris said.

"Yea and Heidi is smokin!!!"Kemp said.

"You dudes do realize that we cant let anybody know that we like these girls. Especially Massie and them. That would cause more tension. So....lets keep it on the down-low"Derrick said.

"Yead dude i agree....although a catfight would be pretty hot...."Kemp high-fived Plovert.

".....or ugly....."Josh said....


	8. History goes wayy back

Octavian-Brairwood Academy

3rd period-American History

10:05-10:55

"Oh thank god those skanks arent in our history class. I think i would have cracked if i found out they were in here.."Massie breathes out.

"Hey Mass, they arent that bad. I think they were kinda cool to hang out with"Josh leans over in his desk in Massie's face.

"Oh really Josh?!?! So you wouldnt mind if they were in like every last one of our classes?? Just because you think they're kinda "cool"??"Claire nearly yelled.

"O...kk then. Just forget what i just said"Josh said leaning his chair back down. He should have kept his mouth shut like he planned for this day. But who was Josh kidding. He was Josh fuckin Hotz. He could speak up whenever the hell he wanted. And he wasnt gonna let Massie damn Block stop him...wait yea he was.

"Well i agree with Massie all the way. Alicia thinks she's going to rule this school with those heifers from across the world. She should have searched harder cuz we can get any kind of dirt on them."Dylan said jotting down notes from the board.

"Hmmmm. That makes me think. Dyl, can you get dirt on every last one of them??? Especially Alicia?? Cuz i wanna get them out of the way as soon as i can"Massie asked Dylan.

"Sure. I'll use my mom's computer because she has like dirt on almost every celebrity there is."Dylan said making herself a mental note.

**Back in the Briarwood boys' group:**

"Ugh i cant believe they are literally trying to ruin those girls' lives"Cam said shakin his head.

"Ya'll do understand that it is gonna be kinda hard for us to stay out of this anyway?? I mean i really like Natalie and Olivia is trying to ruin it with the Shitty Committee. Why did we get with them anyway if we make fun of them??"Derrick said askin his group.

"Well cuz they are..well WERE the hottest girls in our school. Until Alicia and her group came."Kemp said snickering at his correction.

"Yea that is the reason. But now there are badder bitches here at our school and we dont have to stick around with those punks." While the Briarwood boys were talking, Derrick couldn't help but notice that Josh wasnt conversating at all. He was over in his desk writing or doodling something...wtf?!?! Oh wait, Derrick knew exactly who Josh was thinking about. It was a matter of time when he figured out he never stopped loving that girl. But then it angered Derrick to know how bad Josh treated her before she left.

I mean Derrick was like an older brother to Alicia and he beat the crap outta Josh's ass for having sex with Massie in front of Alicia. I mean who the hell would believe Massie anyway?? Everybody knew she was jealous of Alicia anyway. But Derrick pushed the thought away because he had better things to think of and to do: 1)win Natalie Bellini's heart and 2) make Natalie Bellini his

Just when Massie thought the day couldn't get any worse, the Gorgeous Goddesses came in.

"We're so sorry to be late. We got a little lost" Dominique stated walking towards the teacher with their excuses.

"That is perfectly fine. I understand you girls are new so welcome and you can all take your seat at the back of the classroom." smiled. Massie looked a little relieved since didnt make Alicia and her group of sluts sit next to her and the Pretty Committee. Massie decided to get her mind of Alicia and her group and actually take notes in history class.

Massie was almost at ease when he heard Alicia and group in the back laughing and giggling like crazy. Which caused her and the rest of the class to turn around and look at them. The Gorgeous Goddesses wiped the tears that were falling from their eyes and noticed that the whole class was staring at them.

"Is there a new joke that you girls would like to share with the class?" asked.

"No sir"The gorgeous goddesses said in unison. The rest of the class turned back around except the boys. Massie let out a heavy sigh in frustration and went back to taking notes.

"Yea i need to get rid of them reallyyy soon"Massie thought in her head.

* * *

Octavian-Briarwood

Activity Period then Homeroom

11:20-11:45

"Ok i know im not the only one who is relieved that its activity period. Im soo hungry" Heidi said opening the door to the cafe where the rest of the school was already in there eating.

"Same here."Natalie agreed with Heidi as they walked together to the cafe. After they all got their food, they went to sit down at table 10. They didnt want to claim any tables but they way the other girls were looking at them, Alicia knew that this would be their permanent table forever.

"Uhh Leesh, why are they all staring at us??"Dominique asked while taking a bite out of her chicken nugget.

"Ok you all kno how i was in the Pretty Committee before?? Well whenever we came to the cafe, we always had a permanent table. And that meant NO ONE could sit at our table or they would get publicly humiliated and their reputation would be ruined. So now that we are sitting at this table, everyone thinks that we have permanently made this table ours-

"Or you just took our table" Derrick interrupted Alicia. Alicia looked up and saw Derrick grinning at her. He sat his food between Alicia and Natalie and gave Alicia gave a bear hug.

"Derrick, i hope you realize i cant breathe"Alicia gasped for air causing Derrick to let go of her.

"Sorry Leesh, its just i havent seen or heard from you in like years. What happened to you staying in contact with me??"Derrick looked hurt.

"I had to get rid of my past..."Alicia smiled.

"So why did you come back"Kemp asked Alicia.

"Well these 4 girls wanted to know what it would be like to come to Octavian-Briarwood and meet the bitches who tried to ruin me"Alicia said looking at her friends.

"Ohhhh so you didnt show them any pictures of us?? They didnt wanna come back to see this hunky stud?"Derrick said flexing his muscles which cause Natalie to laugh. Derrick turned his attention to Natalie.

"Whoa!! I didnt kno you had hot pink on the left side of your face...thats hot"Derrick said looking at the side of Natalie's face.

"Derrick quit trying to flirt. And we all have colored streaks in our hair. See"Alicia laughed while she and the rest of the Gorgeous Goddesses showed their streaks.

"Dammnnnn!!! Now that is damn sexy"Kemp said and laughed.

"Ok so there's a red streak on Leesh. A hot pink one on Natalie. A dark greeen one on Heidi. A llight purple one on Dominique. And a light blue one on Cassie. Are those colors supposed to be ya'lls favorite colors or somethin??"Cam asked lookin at Dominique.

"Yep. Our favorite colors. I thought it was pretty tight to get colored streaks"Dominique said as Cassie agreed with her.

"Well its fine as hell to me"Chris said looking at Heidi.

"Well thanks Chris."Heidi smiled. The whole table was in a conversation on their own until they were rudely interupted by Massiea and The Pretty Committee walking up with their hands on the hips.

"Joshy, why are you guys sitting here??"Massie asked trying to sound as sweet as she could....not so sweet

"Uh..sitting and having a conversation.."Josh said slowly.

"Why arent dont you guys come sit over here with us??"Claire said glaring at Dominique and Cam.

"Because last week ya'll told us to get out of ya'll sights. You yelled at us for trying to have fun at ya'lls table and told us to sit somewhere else permanently."Kemp spoke up.

"Oh..that. we were just joking with..."yall". We would never kick our boyfriends from our table"Dylan said.

"Well they're having fun here. So go back to ya'll table"Dominique spoke up.

"Watever bitch"Massie and the Pretty Committee stomped off.

"And dont forget: Im top bitch around here now"Dominique corrected Massie. The rest of the table was quiet for a while.

".....well that was even sexier"Kemp broke the tension making everyone laugh


	9. End of the day back at home

Outside Octavian-Briarwood Academy

3:10 PM

school has ended

The Gorgeous Goddesses were waiting outside OBA for Dean to pick them up. They stood outside proud of how wonderful their day went.

"Well today went by wayy better than i thought"Alicia smiled.

"Same here! I signed up for the cheerleading team! I have tryouts tomorrow and im extremely excited!"Natalie hopped alittle in her seat.

"Well thats not shocking there...i signed up for the soccer team!"Cassie said in her british accent and grinning.

"Wow seems like yall already have an activity..."Alicia said alittle disappointed but still happy for her best friends.

"Alicia, what did you used to do before you left here? I know you had to be in some kind of activity...not sport though"Heidi asked Alicia.

"Well i did do the announcements. I always wanted to be a talk-show host. So i started reading the announcements in front of the entire school...i think alot of people liked it when i read the announcements..."Alicia grinned.

"YOU SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN!"the rest of the G.G. practically yelled.

"I would but i heard that Massie is doing them now and i dont wanna start drama in the beginning of the school year.."Alicia grinned.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA Leesh you are so evil! You're gonna try out for it rite?"Dominique asked eagerly.

"Well duh! Im not gonna sit here during the entire school year and let Massie and those bitches try to rule everyone. I came back here for a reason and im definitely gonna rule this school, with you guys rite beside me"Alicia smiled.

"Hells yeah!"Heidi screamed in her German accent.

"Well while we're waiting for Dean, im gonna go over here and watch Derrick play soccer. He is really good!"Natalie giggled and walked towards the soccer field. The rest of the group looked at each and said why not go. They were bored anyway and it wasnt like they had homework. So they all walked behind Natalie to the soccer field.

"Ohhhh my goosshh!"Cassie said staring at Kemp without a shirt on. She has seen plenty of abs on guys that she's dated but for some reason Kemp drew her attention.

"Hey dudettes!"Chris yelled from the field and waved at them, which caused Derrick Josh Cam and Kemp to look their way. Josh stared at Alicia the entire time. He was still wearing the locket she gave him so he quickly tucked it into his shirt collar. They all walked toward the Gorgeous Goddesses.

"Hey girls"Derrick said first.

"Hey!"They all said in unison.

"Why are yall still at the school?"Derrick asked.

"We're waiting on Dean to pick us up...so we decided to walk over here and watch yall play"Dominique said.

"Oh..well we're not practicing yet. We have to wait for our late ass coach to show up."Cam said to Dominique who smiled.

"Wow..i didnt know you all played soccer"Cassie said to Kemp.

"Yeah we pretty much dominated this team when we joined. We're all really good too"Kemp said to Cassie. They all spread out and talked to different guys.

_**Dominique and Cam**_

Dominique and Cam walked over to the bleachers to talk. Although Dominique had never actually had any crushes on a white dude before, she felt extremely comfortable around him.

"So do you play any sports?"Cam asked Dominque.

"Nope. Im more of a person who likes to play Wii games and hang out. What do you like to do?"Dominique asked.

"Same here. Claire used to be that way but then she changed alittle. You are probably the 1st girl who has literally said they just like to hang out instead of shopping.

"I like to shop sometimes too but my basic hobby is just chilin. All these girls around here adn basically living in a fantasy world...especially Claire and her stupid group. Ya know, we should hang out sometimes unless Claire loses it hahaha"Dominique smiled.

"Yea we really should. Can i have your cell phone number? We could text"Cam asked giving his phone to Dominique. Dominique took the phone and put her cellphone number in it. She took her iphone out and gave t to Cam so he could put his number in. After they exchanged numbers they just sat there and talked abut their hobbies.

**_Cassie and Kemp_**

"Omg i could totally beat you in soccer!"Cassie smiled.

"I didnt know you play soccer.."Kemp smiled back at her. He was staring Cassie directly in her eyes. Usually he would stare at the girl's chest or lips to avoid commitment but not with Cassie. She was so much more different than Kristen.

"Hello Kemp?"Cassie said her British accent becoming more recognizable(if thats a word).

"Whoa! hahaha you have a british accent. no wonder you might be good at soccer"Kemp laughed.

"MIGHT be good? Oh no baby, im good. I can play you rite now"Cassie said grabbing the ball and kicking the ball from leg to leg. Kemp was watching her with amazement. He seemed to really enjoy her company wayy more than Kristen's.

"Wow..you ARE good. But i dont wanna play you right now because i dont want you to get yoru clothes messed up. How about tomorrow?" Kemp asked.

"Well i would but im going to try out for the team. Hopefully i'll make captain"Cassie said proudly.

"ahaha Well good luck trying to beat Kristen. But for the record, i hope you whoop the shit outta her"Kemp said whispering the last part in Cassie's ear. Cassie started to smile and she asked Kemp for his number. They exchanged numbers and continued to talk.

**_Natalie and Derrick_**

"How are you always this happy all the time? I mean its like you're on crack"Derrick asked Natalie who was trying to dribble the soccer ball.

"I dont really know. Im grateful for my life and my accomplishments...my mom and friends always tell me i have a cheerleader's attitude. Thats why im gonna try out for tomorrow."Natalie grinned to herself.

"No way! Well you'll be the hottest cheerleader in my eyes"Derrick said seriously.

"Thanks! Why do you go out with Olivia?"Natalie asked Derrick

"I didnt even know you knew i was going out with her...well basically i dumped Massie for what she did to Alicia. And she was kinda hot when she started hanging out with Massie and them...but then she got dumber and dumber. She's the head of the cheerleading team but i never really pay attention to her. She's actually the worst girlfriend ever" Derrick confessed to Natalie.

"Oh...i really get what you're saying. You're not stupid are you?"Natalie giggled at her own question.

"No im not stupid. But i can be if you want me to"Derrick said.

"No i like you just the way you are...and i wanted to ask you for your number"Natalie said. Derrick gave her his number and she gave him her number.

**_Heidi and Chris_**

"Well well well isnt it the model Heidi!"Chris said grinning from ear to ear. Heidi just rolled her eyes. She didnt always want to be known as a model and Chris wasnt making the situation any better. But at least he was trying to be nice to her so she let out a huge sigh and put on the best smile she could.

"Hey Chris...you look good in your practice uniform"Heidi said staring Chris directly into his eyes.

"Thanks babe! What brings you all the way over to the soccer field?"Chris smiled because Heidi complimented him.

"Well you know how giddy Natalie is...and of course anything catches her attention. So we followed her over here and found you guys shirtless and sweaty." Heidi said now focusing on Chris's hot abs. Chris noticed her staring and began to feel proud of himself.

"Well are you just gonna stand there speachless? Or are you going to give me your number..."Heidi smirked at her comment which shook Chris out of his thoughts.

"Oh ya sure...here you go. Now dont be afraid to text me or call me. Im always available for you..always"Chris whispered the last always which made Heidi burst into laughter and she walked away.

**_Alicia and Josh_**

"Well i havent talked to you in a long time"Josh said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea i know...how are you and Massie?"Alicia said kinda digusted saying Massie's name.

"uh...f-f-f-fine i guess. Why?"Josh questioned.

"I was just asking Josh to make a conversation..."Alicia said looking down.

"Oh...sorry. We're good. So how has your life been model?"Josh grinned at saying Alicia was now a model.

"HAHAHA Its good. Being a teenage model isnt all that fun. But i didnt come back for everyone to call me a model."Alicia said.

"Well why did you come back?"Josh asked seriously.

"Well my friends were the ones who really wanted to come back. I didnt...my past didnt seem that inviting..."Alicia turned her head away from Josh. There was a long awkward silence until Josh finally spoke up.

"...Well im happy they convinced you to come back. You know none of the parties here were actually ever fun without you there."Josh said making Alicia laugh. She loved to party and so did he. They would get drunk late at night and party until they passed out.

"hahahah Well im sure they weren't that bad without me."Alicia said

"Oh yea they were..so many girls tried to be you. Party like you. Have fun like you. But none ever compared...EVER"Josh smiled.

"Well im back now and i brought my other party animals with me hhaahahahah"Alicia giggled the way Josh remembered.

"haha Good! I have been meaning to ask you can i have your number..."Josh said getting alittle shy of what her answer might.

"Josh...it never changed.."Alicia said looking into his eyes.

"Oh...awesome"Josh said. There was another long awkward silence. Josh remembered sending her a bunch of text messages saying how sorry he was and how he didnt mean to hurt her but she never replied.

"Well your coach is here and Dean just arrived so i gotta go"Alicia said breaking the silence.

"Oh...ok. I'll see ya around then..."Josh said and watched Alicia walk off. It felt like she was walking out of his life again.

Inside the Limo

3:33 PM

"Well that was funnn"Natalie said grinning. Heidi rolled her eyes. She just couldnt understand how Natalie was always so happy. Its like that girl is on a different kind of crack that was hard to get.

"Natalie,chill girl! You have been this way alll dayyyy"Cassie laughed.

"Well i had fun so i know why Natalie is soo happy"Alicia cherped in.

"Finally you get some action Leesh. Now did you fall for Joshie again?"Dominique teased Alicia

"Well no...but it was fun actually talking to him again. Until he asked for my number which i told him never changed. He had been texting me alot when i left but i never replied to any of his messages. I felt kinda bad saying that my number never changed."Alicia said looking down at her nails.

"Awwww...well now he can text you and maybe you'll reply. Well we're at your house. Im gonna go grab my soccer ball and practice for tomorrow afternoon."Cassie said and hopped outta the car.

"Yea and im gonna go practice my cheerleading. I have made up a few cheers myself hahahaha"Natalie said and walked behind Cassie.

"Well i have nothing to do so im gonna go play with my puppy"Dominique said and got out the car.

"Same..."Heidi said in a bored tone.

"Well nice to see you guys have something to do...im gonna go...hell i dont even know"Alicia said and got out the car.


	10. School is starting to get better

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

8:25 AM

The Gorgeous Goddesses were running late for school yet again. A month had already passed by and they were late almost every day. The teachers were becoming irritated and The Pretty Committee were getting fed up with Alicia and her group stealing all of their attention. They walked into the spanish classroom trying not the get spotted by the teacher but of course he caught them.

"What are escuses now?"asked Senor Cascada(he is from a south america so his accent is extemely heavy. I meant to skip some of the words he said :P) getting pissed off that they were late again.

"Uh...we were just late again..we woke up late."Alicia finally spoke up. She didt want to be the quiet one anymore. That isnt the Alicia she wanted to be.

"Well you need to go to the office and get excuse to stay in my class"Senor Cascada rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Alicia and her friends left out and went to the office. As they were walking out, Massie and the PC stared them down. Alicia and the GG just continued to walk. After 10 minutes passed, the GG returned with tardy slips. They handed the slips to Senor and he told them to take their seats.

"Go to page 109 and try to keep up"Senor Cascada told them. Thats when they realized that they didnt have any of their materials for class.

"Uh...Senor Cascada. May we go to our lockers to get our books? We forgot to get them"Natalie asked alittle afraid of his answer. Senor slammed his book on the desk and looked up at them. They were always late and they never had their materials and he was getting pissed the fuck off.

"No! You all come to my class without your materials every day! No you sit there and look on with someone and i dont want to hear another sound!"Senor shouted and turned his head. Massie and the PC were laughing at them but The Gorgeous Goddesses didnt mind it. They were trying to hold in their laugher anyway.

"Hey guys...can we share with yall?"The Gorgeous Goddesses asked at the same time. This caused Massie and her group of skanks to stop laughing and send death glares towards Alicia and her group. But none of the members of the Gorgeous Goddesses cared. They knew exactly what they were doing. They played their roles extremely well and they were going to get what they wanted one way or another.

"Hell yeah!"Kemp whisper shouted and shared his spanish book with Cassie. The other Briarwood Boys did the same as Kemp and shared their books.

"Wow...you have written completely over this entire book"Alicia smiled at Josh. Josh was so dumbfounded that Alicia was talking to him all he could do was stare at her.

"Hello? Hotz?"Alicia waved her had in front of Josh's face causing Josh to focus again. Massie was burning with anger now.

"...Oh yeah. I never actually pay attention in her. This is actually the first time we have seen Senor Cascada yell at someone. Yall really know how to get under someone's skin"Josh chuckled to himself remembering how Senor yelled at Alicia.

"Yea...well i didnt try to. But it never kills anyone to be late"Alicia laughed with Josh.

"True...why are yall always late anyway?"Josh asked.

"Well we never hear out alarm clocks and it hard waking up when you're extremely tired"Alicia smiled.

"Oh...well then"Josh smirked. Massie was getting beyond pissed. Of course she could tell Josh still loved Alicia. She thought she got rid of Alicia a long time ago. Massie turned her head towards Dylan and nodded her head. Dylan took the small balls of paper filled spit and blew them towards Alicia and her group.

"OHMYGOD THATS DISGUSTIN!"The Gorgeous Goddesses practically yelled. Never had they been so disgusted in their lives.

"What now?"Senor Cascada yelled. The PC quickly turned their heads as if they werent doing doing anything at all.

"...uhhh its nothing Senor...just some STD filled spit balls. Its fine"Natalie said and turned towards Dylan who had her mouth wide open. She couldnt believe she actually said that out loud. The Briarwood Boys all laughed at Natalie's comment which caused the PC to get even more pissed. The bell rang and they all went to their other classes. After the longgg second period ended, everyone headed to their 3rd period classes.

* * *

Octavian Briarwood Academy

3rd Period-World History

10:05-10:55 AM

When everyone in ' 3rd period came in, he began to read the announcements sheet.

"Ok lets see:There are going to be soccer tryouts for the girls' varisty soccer team this evening at 4PM. Show up in soccer shorts, cleats, and a tank top that doesnt show any cleavage. The tryouts will last until 6:30PM. The names of the people who made the team will be up tomorrow morning in the foyer. There will also be cheerleading tryouts for the varsity cheerleading team. They will show you a routine and you have to perform that dance in groups of 4 that they will assign. The tryouts will end at 6:15 PM. Come in a simple short, cheerleading shorts, and tennis shoes. You dont have to bring any other essentials. The names of the people who made the team will be posted tomorrow in the foyer. Basketball tryouts are next wednseday. There will be an assembly for the 9th grade girls next monday about friendship. There will also be votes for the announcements person this entire week. If you want to be an announcements person for the school year, put your name in the box in the office. After the winners for the announcements are announced, they will announce the captains and co-captains for the girls' varsity soccer and cheerleading teams. That is all" Mr. Walts said and started his lesson for the day.

"Well...i guess thats that"Alicia smiled. She was so excited about the announcemts thing.  
Massie and the PC were over on the upper left side of the room texting each other.

**Massie:im so going to be the announcemets person again i just know it :)  
Claire: of course mass  
Dylan: no1 can tak that spot 4rm u  
Kristen:that captain spot has mii name written on it  
Olivia: & so does that cheerleading spot  
Massie: we r going 2 rule this skool yet again ladies  
Claire: hecks yea :D**

Massie grinned to herself, thinking Alicia and her group werent going to steal their spotlight. Massie was going to be the announcements girl again and no one was going to take that away from her. It has been her dream ever since...well actually it was Alicia's dream but there was no way in hell Massie was gonna let Alicia become the ruler of the school or take Josh away from her. Massie did wayy too much to let it all slip from her perfectly manicured nails.

The rest of the class period went by so quickly that Massie barely paid any attention. She was just thinking about how she was gonna try to tear Alicia and her group down. Activity period went by quickly and they were now in homeroom.

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

4th period-Fitness

11:00-12:55

_In the locker room_

The Gorgeous Goddesses loved fitness class. It was their time to actually get fit and not care how sweaty they got. They didnt want to be like other girls at the school and wimpy their entire lives to get a boy. No they wanted amazing abs and toned legs and arms. They werent gonna let any sweat get in their ways.

**Alicia** had on:Nike Tempo Track Running shorts in white with red and black strip, nike pro graphic sports bra in red that said "HEART", and her nike shox cypher running shoes in red black and white. She tied her hair in medium ponytail, put on some extra deodrant, sprayed herself with Ralph Lauren Cool and she was ready.

**Natalie** had on:Nike Tempo Track Running shorts in hot pink with black and white strip, nike pro graphic sports bra in black with pink writing, and nike shox turbo+ 10 running shoes in pink and white. She tied her hair in a low ponytail(so she could play with it), put on some extra deodrant, sprayed herself with Vera Wang Glam Princess perfume and she was ready.

**Dominique **had on:Nike Tempo Track Running shorts in black with white and purple strip, nike pro graphic bra in purple with "Victory" written in yellow,and nike shox cypher running shoes in purple and white. She tied her hair in a high ponytail, put on some extra deodrant, sprayed herself with Coco Chanel and she was ready.

**Cassie **had on:Nike Tempo Track Running shorts in black with blue and white strip, nike pro graphic sports bra in blue with "Just Do It' written in gold, and nike shox cypher running shoes in blue and white. She tied her hair in a side ponytail, put on extra deodrant, sprayed herself with Betsey Johnson perfume and she was ready.

**Heidi** had on:Nike Tempo Track Running shorts in black with green adn white strip, nike pro graphic sports bra in black with "Fierce" written in green, and nike shox turbo+ VI iD shoes in green, yellow, and white. She put her hair in a clip, put on some extra deodrant, sprayed herself with Marc Jacobs:Daisy in bloom and she was ready!

(Their colored streaks werent in the ponytails though)Their coach told them that they were going to be out on the track field...right beside the boys soccer field and football field. This made the other girls even more nervous about working out, but not the Gorgeous Goddesses.

"Ohmygod Coach! You cant take us out by the the boys. They're totally going to distract us"Massie flipped her hair.

"No they wont! We wanna workout outside"Alicia stepped in.

"Ok lets have a vote then"Coach Couture said. Massie turned her attention towards the girls and shot them all death girls. The girls looked terrified to go against Massie.

"You guys if we go outside and workout, we could all get some really good sun like tans for the fall thats coming up!"Cassie told them. The girls started to perk up when Cassie said tans.

"All in favor of staying inside move the right. All that wanna go outside move to the left"the Coach said. Only Massie and her group were the only people on the right.

"Then its declared. We. Go. Outside."Coach Couture declared and walked outside with the girls behind her. Massie was beyond pissed. How dare Alicia and her group try to tell the other girls what the do. WHO THE HELL DID THEY THINK THEY WERE? Alicia was def. going doing.

Outside the boys were just playing around. Their coaches told them they had a free day so they all started playin around on the football field until the girls walked out. The other girls started to get nervous so Alicia and her group walked in front. Every guys' eyes were on Alicia and her group. They had on nothing but a bra and shorts, of course every guy was staring at them.

"Okay ladies. Start stretching and when you're done stretching, run around the track field twice then meet me here." Coach Couture directed the girls and walked away. The girls sat down on the track and started to stretch. Alicia and her group finished stretching before the other girls so they all jogged together. Massie saw they get ready to jog so she and the PC got up and tried to jog faster than them.

"Yall this feels soooo funnn"Alicia laughed while jogging with the GG.

"Oh yaa i knoww! Working out is probably the most fun i have had this last 2 months. Those girls over there have some serious self-conscious problems"Heidi said pointing to the other girls in fitness who were still stretching and blushing whenever the guys said something to them.

"Oh i knowww. Oh well at least we arent. This sun fee-" Cassie was cut off when Kristen pushed past her so she and the rest of the PC could run faster than them.

"Excuse you hoes"Massie said and pushed Alicia. Alicia and her groups looked at each other and nodded their heads. They sped up close enough to Massie and the PC but not that close. They focused on Massie and the PC's shoes laces that were dangling low and they stepped on them causing Massie and the PC to fall and trip. All the guys noticed and started to point and laugh at them. Derrick, Josh, Cam, Chris, and Kemp tried to hold in their laugher but they just couldnt. They slowly walked over to their girlfriends. Slow enough that the could try to control their laughter. Massie and the PC were beyond embarrassed. Claire tried her best to not cry but you could look in her face and tell she wanted to. Massie's face looked redder than a tomato. She turned her attention to the PC.

"If you cry, i'll kick you"she told them through her gritted teeth.

"Massie are you okay?"Josh walked up to her and tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away.

"Fuck off Josh and go stare at Slut-licia"Massie said and got up with a fake smile. Josh didnt want to just say "ok" or "see ya later". He just stood by Massie and tried to comfort her.

"Derryyyy i got ketchup all over my knees. Who was eating fries on the track field?"Olivia said pointing to her knees. Derrick didnt even look at her knees, he knew that her knee was bleeding but Olivia was too stupid for him.

"Liv...thats blood on your knees. Not ketchup..you should go get that wrapped up before it gets infected or anything"Derrick said staring at Natalie jogging with the GG and waving at the boys they passed on the football field. He became alittle jealous. After they PC and the rest of the girls finished their jogs, Coach Couture directed their workouts. They did 25 dead-horse crunches, 25 squats, 15 girl pushups, lower stomach workouts, and joggs for 3 rounds. After they were done, every girl was sweating like crazy. As they were walking back to the locker room, Massie and the PC stepped in front of Alicia and the GG while they were still on the track field.

"You bitches are going to pay for what you did to us out there. If I were you, i would sleep with 1 eye open."Massie said and got in Alicia's face.

"Maysie if you were us, you would know how to ACTUALLY scare someone. No back to fuck up before you get your little ass kicked"Dominique said. This caused the rest of the GG and the PC to get face to face. The boys noticed them and started watching.

"Her name is MASSIE! And you wont know scared until after we're done eating you alive."Dylan said.

"Well Dylan, we're not gay. So there's no need to try to eat any of us out."Natalie said with a smirk on her face.

"Bitch you know what she meant. And you guys better be afraid or else"Claire said with toughness in her voice.

"Hmm we'll go with the or else until you guys show us what we should be afraid of"Alicia said and she and the GG walked away. They guys were all on the ground laughing at what just happened. After that the rest of school went by extremely fast. Dean quickly picked them up and Natalie and Cassie got ready for their cheerleading and soccer tryouts. They just knew there was going to be drama.


	11. Tryouts and more

Westchester, New York

The Rivera Estate

3:15 PM-before the soccer & cheerleading practices

After school ended, Cassie and Natalie went back to Alicia's house to prepare for their tryouts. They were so excited that they didnt know what to do. Natalie looked like she was going to jump out of her clothes, she was that freakin excited.

"Natalie chill! You dont have to be that excited BEFORE the tryouts...just make sure you smile really pretty"Dominique encouraged Natalie.

"And Cassie, make sure you try to AT LEAST get along with the other girls no matter how bitchy they are...especially Gregory. Dont be a ball hog, so share the ball"Heidi hinted Cassie. She didnt want to be a ball hog the entire time, she just didnt want to lose every game. But she kept those thoughts in her head. She did want to make it as the captain so that meant making sacrifices...in soccer.

"Okay well before you guys leave, let us check yalls outfits. Yall have to look cute before you goo!"Alicia smiled. Even though she had changed, she still cared about clothes and she wanted her friends to go to practice in style.

Cassie was wearing:Nike Lunar Jersey tank, Nike Tempo track shorts in blue and white, Nike Tiempo Legend III FG cleats in black, Nike Fit shield shin guards in black and blue, Nike Dri-FIT cotton airborne sports bra, Adidas 3-stripe soccer socks, Juicy Couture logo hair elastics, and Juicy Couture "Love" elastic hairband. She's toting her Juicy Couture Canvas Prep padlock medium varsity tote with her hairbrush, wallet, and deodrant. She's carrying her Hello Kitty iphone and wearing Betsey Johnson perfume and lotion. You. Are. A. 10!

Natalie:Hollister Beacon's Beach tank top in pink and white strips, Nike Printed Core sports bra, American Eagle 77 bright terry shorts in pink and white, Nike Sideline cheerleading shoes, Juicy Couture ankle socks with lurex in pink and white, Juicy Couture hair elastics, and Juicy Couture neon patent thin headband. She's toting her Juicy Couture Canvas Prep Padlock small varsity purse with deodrant, juicy couture walled, and hairbrush. She's carrying her Juicy Couture iphone and wearing Vera Wang glam princess perfume and lotion. YOU. ARE. A. 10!

After they went through the wardrobe check, they waited for Dean to pick them up and they were on their wayyyy :)

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

3:45 PM-THE soccer and cheerleading tryouts

When Cassie and Natalie arrived at Octavian-Briarwood Academy, they noticed that they were early so they decided to wait with the other girls in the bleachers. When they sat down they started talking to the other girls. They were beginning to like the other girls alot more than they thought they would. 10 minutes later a black SUV arrived with loud music pumping the the max. This stopped all the girls from talking and drew their attention. Out stepped Kristen Gregory and Olivia Ryan. They had on sunglasses and were pretending like they were the celebrities. This caused every girl to stare at them but Natalie and Cassie went back to their conversation together. They had no reason to be jealous of Kristen or Olivia. After their 2 seconds of "spotlight", Kristen and Olivia walked over towards the bleachers, mainly focusing on Cassie and Natalie. Natalie nor Cassie even glanced at Kristen or Olivia. After about 3 minutes the soccer and cheerleading coaches arrived.

"Hello girls. Im Keys. Im the soccer coach. All the ladies that are trying out for soccer please sit on the soccer field in indian style and be quiet and wait for further instructions." Coach Keys introduced herself. All the girls who werre tryin out for soccer walked out onto the field quietly. Cassie was walking to the side of the bleachers until she recieved a text.

**Kemp: go whoop Kristen's ass for me sexy  
Cassie: will do honey  
**Cassie quickly put her stuff away and walked out the field and sat at the end of the line. She was ready for bring the heat. Coach Keys talked to the girls about whay they were going to do that day. First they would go through the excercises in groups then they would scrimmage. Coach Keys split them up itno 2 groups:burgundy and navy blue(burgundy for Octavian and navy blue for Briarwood(idk if those colors are right. plz comment and tell me if those r right)). Coach Keys put Cassie in navy blue and Kristen in burgundy. Just Cassie's luck, Coach Keys paired her with Kristen Gregory. Kristen walked over to Cassie with a mean look on her face. Cassie just turned her head until Kristen hopped in her way again.

"Dont forget what we said bitch. You better watch out on this field and stay the hell outta my way"Kristen said through gritted teeth.

"Im not afraid of you. And you better back the fuck up"Cassie said in her heavy British accent. (im about to copy these tryout from She's the Man with Amanda Bynes since i dont know anything about soccer tryouts). They started by dribbling the ball and switching after every whistle. Then they kicked the ball at the same time, ladders, then a couple of jogs. After all thay they started the scrimmage game. Kristen and Cassie were on different teams this times. They were both playing center forwards. The game started with alot of passing, dribbling, kicks and attempts to get a goal but no goals. After about 15 minutes of playing, the coach called a timeout for the girls to get gatorade and and chat. Cassie gathered her team.

"Ok guys this game is getting extremely boring. We need to score. The other team has gotten closer to the coal than we did so we have to score now. Now i dont want to be selfish or anything but if im open, im gonna try to get to the goal. 1 of the half backs should stay down the field towards the goal so i can pass the ball. Now lets go whoop some ass!"Cassie rallied and gave each girl a high five. She hoped her little pep talk would encourage them alittle. When the game started again, Cassie's team started off pretty good. 1 of the girls on her team stole the ball and they were dribbling it towards the goal. She kicked the ball towards Cassie and Cassie dodged ever girl in her way. Kristen ran beside Cassie and tried to get the ball but Cassie out ran her and passed the ball to the half back. The half back dribbled the ball back and kicked it back to Cassie. Cassie ran towards the ball and kicked it as hard as she could into the net and scored the basket! All of Cassie's teammates ran towards her and they exchanged high fives. Coach Keys was on the other side taking notes on the player. After about about 2 more minutes Coach Keys moved Cassie to goalie. Cassie ran to her bag and grabbed her lucky Nike Elite Fit Spyne Soccer glove and ran back to the goalie position. She was cheering on her team as they were playing. Kristen stole the ball from 1 of the players and was coming towards Cassie with the ball. Cassie bent down in position and prepared for a ball to be thrown at her. Kristen dribbled the ball towards the goal and didnt pay any attention toher teammates. Kristen's teammates continued to yell for her to kick them the ball but Kristen never threw the ball. Kristen went all the way to the goal and kicked it as hard as she could at Cassie. Cassie lunged towards the ball and grabbed it. Cassie's team cheered for her for grabbing the ball. Coach Keys blew her whistle to signal the girls that it was the end of the game. The girls walked towards the Coach Keys so they could get their instructions. Cassie held onto the ball and walked behind the girls. Kristen walked behind Cassie and shoved her. Cassie didnt even pay her any attention. She knew 1 of them would proabably be pissed by the end of the game.

"Okay ladies. Thats the end of the practice. I saw alot of dedication out there so dont go home feeling bad. You all did good. See you guys Wednesday at 4:30PM"Coach Keys said then left. Cassie went to congratulate her teammates on a job well done then she went to get her stuff. She took off her lucky glove and tucked it into purse. She took off her ponytail holders and elastic headband and waited for Natalie to finish. While she was waiting she checked her phone for any messages. She had 1 from Kemp, 1 from Alicia, 1 form Heidi, and 1 from Dominique. Cassie called Dean and told him that they would be done soon so he could come and get them soon. Cassie walked over the bleachers with the cheerleaders, sat down, and started replyin to her text messages.

"Hello ladies, im Coach Dion. Im the head cheerleading coach. Now i want all the ladies who are trying out for cheerleading to follow me to the other side of the field" Coach Dion instructed. Just as Natalie was walking behind the other girls, she recieved a text. Natalie put in her code for her iphone and and went to her message inbox.

**Derrick: good luck beautiful. cheer em to death ;)  
Natalie: thanks babe. i'll try my best!**

Natalie was too excited to look at the other message Derrick sent her. He already gave her inspiration to kick Olivia's ass. She wanted to go out there and do her very best. Coach Dion showed the girls their routine that they were going to do and repeated it a few more times so the girls could know it.. Natalie studied the Coach's every move. She studied it as it it was in slow motion. She didnt want to miss any step, flip, turn or anything.

"Okay ladies now that you have all seen the dance im going to tell you the group names.** Group 1**: Caitlyn, Taylor, Nicki, and Angeline.  
**Group 2**: Adrianna, Natalie, Olivia, and Ivon.**Group 3**: Kendall, Kendi, Crissy, and Kimi. **Group 4**: Cameron, Christina, Zoe, and Britney. **Group 5**: Krista, Natasha, Addison, and Debra. **Group 6: **Lola, Rosalie, Chloe, and Sofie. Group 1 went up 1st and each group danced to a different song. The 1st team danced to Beyonce-Single Ladies. Natalie sat in the bleachers and cheered on group 1. The only thing she loved more than cheerleading was watching people cheer. When group 1 finished, Natalie started clapping for girls, which caused the other girls to clap. Coach Dion signaled for Group 2 to come and start their dance. They were going to dance to Imma Be by the Black Eyed Peas. Natalie stepped to the front and listened to the beat closely. Then she started to dance. She mean a step, flip or turn. Natalie made sure she kicked high enough and did each flip perfectly. As Natalie was doing her cheer, a Adrianna fell. Natalie didnt want to stop cheering but she quickly stopped to help Adrianna up and ask her was she ok. Adrianna looked really happy that Natlaie helped her up. Coach Dion was sitting in the bleachers taking notes and it looked like she smiled when alittle when Natalie helped Adrianna up. When the song ended, everyone clapped for Group 2. Natalie went and gave everyone in her group a highfive and said congrats. Natalie made her way towards Olivia to give her a high five but Olivia just started at Natalie's hand and walked pass Natalie with a mean look on her face. Natalie just shrugged her shoulders and walked with Adrianna back to the bleachers.

"Thank you soo much for helping me up. You did really good though"Adrianna smiled. Natalie noticed that Adrianna had really dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She kinda resembled Adriana Lima, the Victoria's Secret model.

"Oh its fine. You did amazing! You have beautiful eyes by the way"Natalie smiled and giggled alittle. Natalie and Adrianna sat together and watched the other groups perform their dance. When all the groups finished Coach Dion stood on the field and talked to the girls.

"Okay ladies thats the end of the tryouts. You all did really good. The results will be up tomorrow in the foyer. Those of you who made the team, be extremely proud of yourselves. Those of you who didnt make the team, still be proud of yourselves and its not the end of the world. You will always have next year so good luck to you all."Coach Dion said and dismissed the ladies. Natalie and Adrianna ended up exchanging numbers. After exchanging her numbers with Adrianna, Natalie gathered her bag and walked towards Cassie. They saw that Dean was already there so they could leave. As they were walking away, Kristen and Olivia pushed pass Natalie and Cassie and shoved them.

"Bitches"Kristen and Olivia muttered at the same time. Natalie nor Cassie payed any attention to them. They went home and told Alicia, Dominique,and Heidi about their tryouts.

* * *

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

8:10 AM-The Foyer

The Gorgeous Goddesses came to school an extra 5 minutes early so they could see who made the soccer and cheerleading team. Alicia, Dominique, and Heidi waited by the wall while Natalie and Cassie went to go see who made the team. They waited for the other girls to finish looking and either shout with joy or sound depressed. When it was finally their turn they walked up to see who made the team.

_**Girls Soccer Team:2010-2011**_**  
**___Caroline Celine  
Marissa Naomi  
Lilliana Cecily  
Nicole Kristen  
Katie Kate  
Cassidy Victoria  
Cassie _

_**Girls' Cheerleading Team:2010-2011  
**Caitlyn Zoe  
Adrianna Kendi  
Kendall Chloe  
Debra Kimi  
Rosalie Britney  
Cameron Lola  
Nicki Olivia  
Natalie_

Natalie and Cassie read through the lists and finally saw their names at the bottom. Natalie started giggling and hugging Cassie as tightly as she could. They walked over to Dominique, Heidi, and Alicia and told them the news. They all had a group hug and Dominique, Alicia, and Heidi congratulated Natlie and Cassie. All of a sudden The Pretty Committee stood in front of The Gorgeous Goddesses.

"Just because you two made the cheerleading and soccer team doesnt mean a damn thing. You five better take our warning now and stay the hell outta our way. We have dirt on all of you"Massie said through gritted teeth.

"Look Maysie. We dont have time for yall. So get a damn life and eat a mint"Heidi pushed pass Massie and the rest of the GG followed. Massie just stood in the hallway and with her mouth wide open.

"...Does my breath really stink?"Massie asked Olivia and blew her breath in Olivia's face. Olivia rolled her eyes and dug into her Coach poppy purse. She pulled out a small carton of minty Altoids and threw 3 in Massie's mouth.

"Why 3 Olivia?"Claire asked.

"Because she needs it!"Olivia nearly screamed causing everyon ein the foyer and hallway to look at them.

"Ugh! Dont ever mention this again. Ever."Massie said and walked away.

**If you guys want to see Natalie and Cassie's outfits for the tryouts, go to:  
.com/for_story/set?id=19227442 for Natalie  
.com/for_story/set?id=19227712 for Cassie. (if the website before the . com, the website is polyvore. or you could go to polyvore and look up HolaGurrlz to see all my sets and find my sets that say "For A Story". please look at the sets. i think they're really pretty and i made it for yall :D)**


	12. More drama and announcements

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

World History Class

Later that day in The Pretty Committee continued to send death glares at The Gorgeous Goddesses. None of the members of The Gorgeous Goddesses really cared, but it really caused alot of tension and drama throughout the day. But when 3rd period came, everyone focused on as he read the announcements.

"Okay people, today is going to be the contest for the announcements person. The candidates are: Amy Griffin, Reid Kist, Blake Queens, Massie Block, and Alicia Rivera. You all have to go to the office during activity period and read something in front of the principals individually. The winner will be announced during 6th period. The boy's varsity team's first soccer game will be this friday at 7PM. Go out and show your school support and see your fellow classmates play soccer. That is all"Mr. Walts read and went on with the history lesson for the day. While Mr. Walts was starting up the projector, Alicia recieved 2 text messages. She sat her textbook upright and leaned it against her desk as if she was preparing to take notes ang got out her cellphone.

**Josh:Good luck with your announcements  
Alicia: thanks Hotz  
Josh:haha ur still usin my last name? r u comin 2 da game friday?  
Alicia:idk...i'll think about it haha  
Josh:ok...i really hope u come  
Alicia:mkay...i'll consider it**

After Alicia sent her last message to Josh, she quickly checked her inbox for the other message she recieved earlier before Josh replied.

**Massie: u r goin dwn X( that spot is mines bitch  
Alicia: yea im not worried about it s.b.  
Massie:wtf is s.b. bitch?  
Alicia:stanky breath bitch  
**Alicia looked up and focused on Massie. Massie looked beyond pissed and embarrassed at the same time. Alicia giggled to herself alittle and texted her bffs while taking notes.

**Alicia:Josh just texted me...and Massie  
Natalie:you like him! and ewwww  
****Dominique:Massie is jealous again isnt she? and yea Nat, Leesh likes Josh again  
Cassie:how do u kno Nick?  
Heidi:Cass its pretti obvious. hahahaha  
Alicia:oh hush hahaha  
Natalie:derrick just asked me wuld i go 2 the game fri.  
Alicia:thats wat josh askd me...shuld we go?  
Natalie:YES! :D  
Dominique:chill nat and yea i think so  
Heidi:yea we shuld  
Cassie:we shuld go bt tell them we're busy and suprise them by comin  
Alicia:mkay thats the plan :)**

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang and Alicia went to put her books in her locker and headed towards the office. When she got to the office, she saw the other people who wanted the become the announcer also. A couple of seconds later, Principal Burns stepped in and started giving instructions. Just as she was about to finish her instructions,Massie swung the door open.

"Sorry im late...i had things to do"Massie said nonchalantly.

"Tardiness will not be accepted . If you want to be the announcer, you have to be here on time like the other people"Prinipa Burns scolded Massie.

"Watevs"Massie muttered and rolled her eyes. After Principal Burns finished her instructions, she began to call each student in individually. After they finished with Principal Burns, they were free to leave. Principal Burns called them in alphabetical order. First was Massie. Massie stood up as if everyone in the room was paying attention to her and walked into Principal Burns' office. 7 minutes later Massie came out and swung the door open and left. Alicia didnt even pay attention to Massie. She didnt want Massie to get inside her head, she had to stay focused on being the announcer. Next was Amy Griffin. After about 8 minutes Amy reemerged. Principal Burns called Reid Kist. Alicia sat in the "waiting" room bored out of her mind. She was going to be the last person to go in so she tried to be extremely patient. After Reid came out and Blake Queens went in. Alicia started to clear her mind so she could calm down. After Blake came out of Principal Burns' office, Principal Burns came out of her office and called Alicia in. Alicia stood up and walked behind Principal Burns into the office.

"Hello again Alicia. Okay i want you to read this card out loud for me. Just start whenever you feel comfortable."Principal Burns calmly said and waited patiently. Alicia scanned the card then let out a breath. "Good Morning Octavian-Briarwood Academy. Im insert name here and i'll be your announcer for the 2010-2011 school year...oh i mean Im Alicia Rivera"Alicia blushed alittle and giggled and continued. Principal Burns smiled and just looked at Alicia. "Girls in the 7th through 9th grade are to attend a mandatory meeting in the lycium. Boys in 7th through 9th grade attend the mandatory meeting in the auditorium. All those Octavian-Briarwood students who are fans of soccer should attend the boy's varsity soccer game at 7pm this Friday. There is going to be an after party from 9 to 11 for students in the 10 through 12 grade. So go out and support your team! This is Alicia Rivera and remember i heart you!"Alicia said smiled, sat the card down and looked at Principal Burns.

"Thank you very much Alicia. You may leave now"Principal Burns sat with a huge smile and dismissed Alicia. Alicia walked toward her gym class as the bell was ringing.

**6th period-English**

Alicia was extremely anxious to get to 6th period. She needed to know if she made it as the announcer or not. Alicia tried her very best to concentrate on her work but her leg kept shaking. Josh immediately noticed this since he was sitting in the very back row beside Alicia.

"Rivera, why is your leg shakin?"Josh asked and smiled alittle. He used her last name like she did with him.  
"Yo estoy muy nervioso, Hotz"Alicia said in her spanish accent.  
"Oh dont worry about the announcements. Im sure there will be good news"Josh replied to Alicia. Just as Alicia was about to tell Josh until the intercom came on.

"Excuse me teacher's for this announcement but it is time to announce the new announcements person for the 2010-2011 school year. The candidates for this contest were: Amy Griffin, Reid Kist, Blake Queens, Massie Block, and Alicia Rivera. Each candiate did extremely well but there was 1 person who's personality really stood out. The new announcemts person for the 2010-2011 school year is ALICIA RIVERA. Congratulations to you all and Miss Rivera. That will be all."Principal Burns announced.

Alicia felt like her heart skipped a beat. She look at her friends with a huge grin on her face and they all sent her thumbs up.

"Congrats, Rivera"Josh whispered to Alicia. Just as Alicia was about to say something, the bell rang. Alicia gathered her stuff and tried to catch Josh until Massie butted in.

"Joshyyy! I didnt get the parttt"Massie pretended like she was sad. She even started to cry alittle.  
"Im sorry Mass but i have some-"Josh was cut off by Massie.  
"Will you come over to my house after your soccer practice? My parents are going outta town and they wont be back until Friday night...we havent done it in like 3 weeks"Massie pretended to sound sweet. She even added a small lip pout.  
"Uh...yea sure Mass. I'll text ya'Josh said not paying attention to Massie. He was watching Alicia walk away with her friends.

* * *

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

Boys' Varsity soccer team locker room-after practice. 7PM

"Josh why the hell are you so quit? You havent said a thing this entire practice."Derrick asked Josh.  
"Oh...uh noting much. Guys..i think i may have told Massie that i'll come over to her house after practice...for sex."Josh said disgusted.  
"Well why are you bitchin? You're about to get some ass"Kemp hit Josh on the shoulder.  
"Well Massie isnt actually that good at sex...or blowjobs. But she thinks she's like extremely good so she tries to talk dirty during sex"Josh said.  
"Wow...thats kinda expected for Massie to be awful at sex."Derrick laughed.  
"Well then are you gonna go?"Cam asked Josh.  
"I guess but' i'll try to get out of the sex and just endure a terrible blowjob."Josh said with pain in his voice.  
"Aww poor Hotz. Well maybe you could just imagine its Alicia. We all know you like her again"Chris playfully shoved Josh with his elbow.  
"Heyyy...well yea i do. Im gonna hve to break up with Massie soon. But i'll take you up on that pretend Massie is Alicia thing."Josh said and gathered his stuff. Josh decided to take a walk to Massie's house to clear his head and prepare to pretend Massie was Alicia. After about 10 minutes of walking, Josh finally arrived at Massie's house. He walked up Massie's steps and knocked on the door and waited for Massie to open the door.

Josh stood on Massie's steps with his hands in his pockets and a hoodie on his head. He already had his thoughts clear. He was going to imagine Massie being Alicia and maybe enjoy a blowjob. Josh heard footsteps approaching the door so he took his hood off his head. Massie opened the door in nothing but a bra, panties, and high heels on.

"Hey baby! Do you like my outfit?"Massie said and tried to kiss Josh on the lips but he turned his head fast enough for Massie to hit his cheek, which left a sticky glob of lipgloss.

"Uh.. yea Mass. Its really cute"Josh said nonchantly and walked inside. Massie grabbed Josh's hand and guided him upstairs to her room.

"Uh Mass. My parents want me to be home soon so can i just like..get a blowjob?"Josh said avoiding Massie's eyes. Massie grabbed Josh's face and forves him to look in her eyes.

"Sure baby. I know you love my wonderful blowjobs so just sit there and prepare the best damn blowjob of ur life"Massie smiled and pushed Josh back onto her bed. Massie pulled Josh's soccer shorts down alittle and pulled out his dick. Josh laid his head down and started imagining. She pictured Massie's hands being Alicia's hands. Massie started to massage Josh's dick with her hands and moved her mouth to the tip. Massie looked up at Josh and took the tip of his dick in her mouth. Josh still had his eyes closed tight, concentrating as hard as he could. Then suddenly it came to him. She pictured Alicia on her knees, in sexy lingerie, giving him head. Massie only took Josh's tip in her mouth and massaged the rest of his dick with her hands. But Josh was becoming impatient and he needed to relieve stress and soon. Suddenly he grabbed Massie's face.

"Babe, do you mind if i face fuck you?"Josh asked as nicely as he could. Massie didnt want to say no because that would seem like she was nervous she she nodded her head and let Josh do watever he wanted to her. Josh grabbed her face and asked her to politely open her mouth really wide. Massie was hesistant but opened her mouth anyway. Josh took his dick and jammed it down Massie's throat. This suprised Massie and she gagged alittle, making her extremely embarrassed.

"Massie im sorry. Did i hurt you?"Josh asked in a panic voice. Massie quickly got off her knees and went to put on some sweats and a shirt. She was beyond pissed that Josh even tried that shit with her.

"Josh im tired. Can you leave now?"Massie said in a soft voice and quickly hid her face. Josh knew Massie was mad but he didnt really care. That was the worst blowjob tha Massie had ever given. Josh didnt even want to comfort her. She'd come around soon anyway but he didnt want her to. Josh walked downstairs, got his bag, and left. He walked home, the tree that was right in front of his room and snuck inside. He didnt feel like dealing with his parents bullshit for the night. He just wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible and let his thoughts flow freely. Just as Josh was about to doze off, he recieved a message. He was going to ignore it but a small thought in his head told him to answer it because it might be Alicia. Josh grabbed his Blackberry pearl and went to his inbox.

**Massie: that blowjob was amazing. lets do it again sometimes ;)**

Josh didnt even bother replying. Massie was literally the devil. He knew that she was only sending that message so she could show it off to the Pretty Committee the next day. She wanted to flaunt her relationship with Josh and of course the other members of the Pretty Committee told everyone else in the school. Word just got around too quick for Josh to process. But he didnt even bother with Massie for the rest of the night. He recieved a shit blowjob from a shit girl and that was the bottom line. Josh turned his phone off so he wouldnt hear his phone vibrate whenever he recieved a message from Massie. He couldnt wait for the soccer game friday though. He was hoping to see Alicia there cheering him on in the bleachers...and Massie sending Alicia death glares. THATS THE PROBLEM! Massie was Josh's every nightmare. She was like Freddy Crugar from Nightmare on Elm Street. She never went away! Josh knew what to do..but he had to hold it off until the day before the game.

**MKAY I HOPE YALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I KINDA REALIZED THAT I DIDNT PUT SEX OR ANYTHING IN THE STORY THAT MUCH SO HERE IS ALITTLE FOR YA! those of you who might know what Josh is gonna do, plz keep it to yallselves and try to not ruin it for everyon else. THANK YOU! :D**


	13. Let the games begin

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

8:25AM-Spanish Class

The entire morning Josh had been ignoring Massie...well trying. She sent him multiple text message but Josh didnt respond to any of them. When his friends asked him how the blowjob was, he just stared at them in the face and walked away. They pretty much got the message after that. When class started, Josh looked in the direction towards Alicia's desk and noticed she wasnt there. But everyone else in Alicia's group was at school. Josh started to get really sad. Josh laid his head down and started to daydream...mainly about Alicia. Josh's pocket started to lightly buzz. Meaning he had a new text message. Josh slid his face to the edge of his desk and pulled out his phone.

**Massie:i miss u baby ;)  
**Josh felt his stomach get alittle queasy...Massie disgusted him. No joke intended. Josh slid his phone back into his pocket and went back to daydreaming. A couple of minutes later the intercom came on.

"Teachers, please excuse me for the morning announcements. Good Morning Octavian-Briarwood Academy. Im Alicia Rivera, your announcer for the 2010-2011 school year. To all of you who still dont know, there is going to be a soccer game tomorrow at 7PM. If you really wanna show some school spirit, come out and show the boys' varsity soccer team some support. There is also going to be a meeting for the girls 9th grade class next Monday about friendship. Girls and boys basketball tryouts are next Wednesday. The girls' varsity soccer and cheerleading practice start this evening at 4:30 and end at 6:30 so ladies, try to come on time. This is Alicia Rivera and remember "I HEART YOU""Alicia giggled and signed off and got off the intercom. Josh sat up right in his desk thinking about Alicia. He smiled to himself after hearing Alicia's legendary phrase. He missed her wayy more than he thought.

A couple of minutes later, Alicia walked into the spanish classroom. Everyone turned around and stared at her when she opened the door.  
"Good job with the announcements,Leesh"Derrick high-fived her as she was walking by him. Alicia smacked Derrick's hand and giggled alittle. Cam, Kemp, and Chris put their hands up and gave Alicia high fives too. When Alicia was getting close to Josh he just stared at her.

"So are you gonna give me a high five too?"Alicia smiled and put up her hand. Josh smiled and gave Alicia a high five. Alicia smiled and walked to her desk where she began to text her friends. Massie was so pissed she could barely think straight. Josh didnt even talk to her today but he could give that slut a high five...AND A SMILE? Massie looked over at the Pretty Committee and saw that they were all staring at Alicia for high fiving their boyfriends. Alicia didnt even notice them looking at her.

**Massie: wtf? josh hasnt even spoken to me today bt he can giv dat skank bitch a high5?  
Claire: ikr! cam even gav her 1  
Olivia: derry-poo did 2! i h8 natalie so much  
Dylan: y r u talkin about natalie? we hav to destroy alicia X(  
Kristen: wait livs mite b on 2 sumthin...  
Massie: ?  
Kristen: in order to destroy sum1...u need 2 get rid of dere sources lik friends  
Olivia: ooooooooooo  
Claire: so ur sayin we need to get rid of alicia's friends 1st?  
Massie: kris u r a genius. we'll deal with the boys l8r. meetin my house 4:45 sharp  
Kristen: mass i hav soccer practice  
Massie: ohh 7 PM SHARP then  
Claire, Dylan, Olivia, Kristen: done  
Massie: and done**

During the rest of the day, Josh ignored Massie and stared at Alicia during class. He texted his pals but he didnt exactly talk at all during the day. Alicia never noticed anything of this at all.

* * *

Octavian Briarwood Academy

Westchester, New York

Soccer and Cheerleading Practice

**Cheerleading Practice  
**During cheerleading practice Oliva tried her hardest to hurt Natalie and get her to do something wrong. While practicing their cheers and dances, Olivia kept trying to "accidentally" shove or push Natalie but somehow Natalie always dodged her. Whenever someone fell or did a cheer wrong Natalie would help them out and take her time to show them the right way to do things. Olivia on the other hand did the cheers wrong but pretended like she was right. Coach Dion decided to split the team into 2 groups so she could watch them try the new dance. Then they would all do the dance individually. Olivia and her group went first. Throughout the dance Olivia did most of the wrong thing. Coach Dion kept yelling and telling Olivia she had to pick up her game but Olivia would roll her eyes and do whatever the hell she wanted. Finally Coach Dion became fed up and told Natalie's team to go and do their dance.

When Natalie and her team started dancing, Coach Dion kept yelling things like "good" and "exactly". Natalie felt proud that she and the team were doing really good. She felt closer to most of the girls every time they had a practice...well some of them.

"Okay ladies now its time for the individual dances. Im gonna call you in the order from the group you were in. Group 1: First up is Zoe."Coach Dion announced. Zoe went up and did her dance in front of everyone. Coach Dion critiqued her. After she was done and everyone cheered for her, Coach Dion called Kendi to go up next. Kendi went up and did the dance,earning alot of cheers from the other cheerleaders. After Kendi was Chloe. Chloe went up and did her dance while Coach Dion critiqued her. After other members went up and danced Coach Dion called Olivia to go up. When Olivia went up, Coach Dion critiqued her. Olivia got a few cheers but Coach Dion didnt exactly seem happy. "Okay Olivia thats enough. You didnt even do the dance i taught you. Well anyways its time for Group 2: First is Caitlyn"Coach Dion said kinda pissed. After several people on Natalie's team went and did their cheer, it was finally Natalie's turn.

Natalie went up and did her cheer. She tried to do every perfectly and from the way the girls were cheering for her, she was doing pretty well. "Good job Natalie! Now thats the attitude of a cheerleader. Olivia this is the cheer you were supposed to do!"Coach Dion smiled and told Olivia. Olivia was getting so pissed off she kinda exploded.

"Well i dont give a crap. Natalie sucks as a cheerleader anyway. Can we just vote for the captain now?"Olivia stood up and sat down with a huff. Coach Dion had a talk with Olivia while the other girls voted on the captain. After Coach Dion and Olivia were done talking and Olivia voted and Coach Dion announced cheerleading practice was over.

**Soccer Practice  
**While practicing soccer, Cassie focused mainly on soccer. She had played the field, sat on the sidelines, and now she was the goalie. Kristen was on the field at the moment. While Cassie was the playing the goalie, Kristen tried to kick the ball as hard as she could at Cassie. But Cassie was unstoppable. She had on her lucky glove so she wouldnt do anthing wrong.

"Good job Cassie. Come play as the center forward now"Coach Keys shouted at Cassie. Cassie ran over to her gym bag and tucked her lucky glove in the bottom and ran back out to the field. Kristen watched her as she ran to her bag and back to the field. Kristen noticed that Cassie kept that glove in the same side of her gym bag every time she would play the field. Kristen quickly made a mental note to steal that glove. She had it planned out in her head. She was going to steal Cassie's lucky glove before the girls' first soccer game so Cassie would have a bad game and Coach Keys would sit her down. Kristen smiled alittle to herself and went back to playing the game.

A couple of minutes later Coach Keys blew the whistle. She told the girls to take a seat in the bleachers while she went to go get something out of her trunk. The girls went to get gatorade and sat down to cool off, waiting for Coach Keys to return. After about 5 minutes, Coach Keys returned with a little box.

"Okay ladies. It has been a couple of weeks since soccer practice began and we're going to have our 1st soccer game next friday before the boys. And i have been watchin you girls practice since day 1 and i have split you girls into 2 groups: 1st strings and 2nd strings. The 1st stringers will play a good amount of the time but the 2nd stringers will also play. I will give each member on this team an equal deal. Now for the list of 1st and 2nd stringers. 1st stringers are: Naomi, Lilliana. Kate, Nicole, Marissa, Cassie, and Kristen. The 2nd stringers are: Caroline, Cassidy, Celine, Cecily, Kristen, and Victoria. Now ladies its time to vote for the captain"Coach Keys announced after passing the girls their 1st and 2nd stringers jerseys.(1st stringers got creamy white jerseys while 2nd stringers got satiny burgundy jerseys(colors of octavian)). Coach Keys handed out paper and pens for the girls then dismissed them for the night.

After Kristen finished, she called her mom to pick her up and take her to Massie's house. They had some plotting to do.


	14. The Game and party

**hey guys i know that i put that the cheerleaders were going to be cheering at the soccer game but i foget my plan from the beginning. sorry **

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

7:15 The varsity boys' soccer game

Alicia, Natalie, Dominique, Cassie, and Heidi all planned on being late for the boys' varsity soccer game. They did want to come at 7:15 but they decided to come alittle after halftime. They wanted to look really pretty for the game and the party. They hadnt been to a high school party so they didnt know what to expect. But they knew that they were gonna make the party more fun than ever! Natalie knew that Adrianna(girl on the cheerleading team) was going to be there so she asked heer to tell her whenever halptime was over. Adrianna told Natalie that halftime was over so the 3rd quarter had already started. They checked their outfits before they left.

**Heidi wore:** a white cotton panther-print tank from Net-a-porter, black Acne Belief Lyocell tank, True Religion Julie brand white stich skinny jeans, green chuck taylors, Juicy Couturel city girl bangles and watch 3 piece, Juicy Couture diamond necklace, Juicy Couture pave peace sign studs, Juicy Couture spring fling charm bracelet, Urban Decay surreal skin creamy concealer, Urban Decay mineral blush, Urban Decay primer potion in sin, Urban Decay lip primer potion, Urban Decay pocket rocket lip gloss in a nude pink, Urban Decay metallic eyeshadow intense in green, Urban Decay glide-on eyeliner in a deep brown color, and Urban Decay big fatty waterproof mascara. She sprayed herself with Marc Jacobs Daisy. She had her hair down and alittle wild looking which looked pretty good with the outfit. She painted her nails green with her OPI:Leaf Him at the Altar and she was ready. **(the website is polyvore dot com/for_my_story/set?id=19357429)**

**Cassie wore: **a GUESS by Marciano Aztec studded tank in blue with a white tank underneath, True Religion Julie embellished skinny jeans in black, Ed Hardy Frinzy ankle boots, Juicy Couture 'flower punk couture' floral ring, Juicy Couture oval flower hoop earrings, 'flower punk' couture bracelet, 'flower punk' silver necklace, Smashbox 'high definition' concealer in a beige color, Smashbox 'naked beauty' photo finish lid primer, Smashbox eyeshadow pallet strobe in pearl/denim blue/brown(she used the denim blue and pearl), Smashbox limitless long wear lipgloss in a glossy pink, Smashbox limitless eyeliner in java, Smashbox 'bionic' mascara, and Smashbox 'fushion'soft lights blush and bronzer. She painter her nails with her OPI:Midnight Mambo nailpolish, wore her hair in loose curls (kinda like a Blake Lively hairstyle) and sprayed herself with Harajuku Lovers. **(the website is polyvore dot com/for_story/set?id=19358427)**

**Dominique wore: **a Diane von Furstenberg falyn top, Hollisters Highway 101 white shorts, Steve Madden saahara sandals, Juicy Couture limited XO wish duo necklace, XO stud earrings, Juicy Couture limited edition XO ring duo, Juicy Couture 'wish' charm bracelet, Bobbi Brown face touch up concealer stick, Bobbi Brown creamy concealer kit in honey, Bobbi Brown metallic eye shadow, Bobbi Brown long wear gel eyeliner in black, Bobbi Brown ultra fine eyeliner brush, Bobbi Brown brightening lip gloss in a pinkish watermelon color, Bobbi Brown bronze shimmer brick compact, and Bobbi Brown no smudge mascara. She painted her nails in OPI:Funky Dunky from the Shrek collection(purple color) and her toes OPI:Need Sunglasses?(yellow color). She wanted her toes to really stand out. She sprayed herself with DKNY Juicy Berry Candy Apple perfume. She wore in a side ponytail and put on her Ed Hardy Flaming Tiger hat and rotated the hat to the side of her head. That way it wasnt hiding her beautiful face. She was ready to party. **(the website is polyvore dot com/for_story/set?id=19359008)**

**Natalie wore: **a GUESS by Marciano Flossie chain tank in white, Abercombie&Fitch Lindsey denim shorts, BP 'Costa Rica' sandals in black, Betsey Johnson Jungle Book Cascada necklace, Betsey Johnson Jungle Book heart earrings, Betsey Johnson Book Monkey ring, Jessica Kagan Cushman 'My Pretty' Black Resin bangles, Stila perfecting foundation in shade E, Stila perfecting Concealer in shade M(she mixed E and M because she couldnt find her regular and her skin tone wasnt exactly bright nor dark), Stila Jewel eyeshadow palette(she used the black color), Stila stay all day waterproof liquid eyeliner in black, Stila lash visor waterproof mascara, Stila plumping lip glaze in cherry mint, and Stila illuminating finishing bronzer in 'bronze'. She painted her toes with Sephora by OPI 'Ocean Love Potion' nail color and her nails with Sephora by OPI 'What's a Tire Jack?' nail color. She sprayed herself with Harajuku Lovers 'sunshine cuties' Love perfume. She starightened her hair and put on her Ed Hardy Indian Girl hat. She cocked the hat to the side alittle like a rapper's hat. She was a party animal! **(the story is polyvore dot com/for_story/set?id=19359586)**

**Alicia wore:** a Nic+Zoe full circle orange top, True Religion Julie Midnight patent leather logo in body rinse, these suede tannish boots(idk the designer), a Hello Kitty rhinestone necklace, Hello Kitty diamon stud earrings, Hello Kitty pave diamond heart ring, Hello Kitty out bracelet watch, Nars Duo concealer in Vanilla/Honey, Nars smudge proof eyeshadow base, Nars Duo eyeshadow in cordura, Nars Orgasm lipsgloss, Nars liquid black eyeliner stylo, and Nars waterproof macaara bamboo in pure brown. She painted her nails her nails with Sephora by OPI Caliente Coral nail polish and sprayed herself with Ralph Lauren rocks. She had her bangs alittle above her eyebrows and curled the rest of her hair(like a Vanessa Hudgens look). She was so ready to impress Josh! **(the website is polyvore dot com/for_story/set?id=19359991)**

"Okay ladies we look extremely gorgeous right now so lets go before the game is over"Alicia said after scanning each girl. Right before they were about to leave out Natalie shouted.

"Guys wait! I have something that will make the party so much fun! I'll be right back!"Natalie giggled and rann upstairs to her room. The Gorgeous Goddesses waited downstairs until Natalie returned. 3 minutes later Natalie returned with multiple small bags.

"Do you guys think Dean can stay in the parking lot until the game ended and then when the game is beginning i can show you sexy ladies what i have?"Natalie said hiding the bags.

"Uh..sure. Lets go before the game ends"Alicia nearly screamed. She really waned to showup at the game to show Josh that she cared. They all quickly walked to the car and were on their way to the game! They all quickly walked out the of Alicia's house and into the car and drove off to the soccer game.

At the soccer game  
Once the Gorgeous Goddesses arrived at the soccer game they quickly checked their outfits and makeup one more time and walked to the bleachers. Heidi was in the lead and led them up the bleachers. Natalie was in the middle holding something up behind her back but she never showed the rest of the group what was behind her back. Heidi led the girls up to the top bleacher,passing by the Pretty Committee,and ignoring the death glares sent towards them. As soon as they took their seats,Alicia looked at the scoreboard. The Tomahawks and the other team were tied, with only 4 minutes left in the game.

They other team had the ball and they were making their way towards the goal, near Derrick. Natalie quickly glanced at the rest of the group and they were paying attention to the game and grinned to herself. She silently yet quickly got out the thing that was behind her back. It was a poster with alot of pink glitter saying "GO DERRICK HARRINGTON:STAR GOALIE!" Natalie stood up and screamed as loud as she could.

"GO DERRICK!"Natalie yelled loudly and held up the poster. The Gorgeous Goddesses turned their attentions toward Natalie and burst into laughter.

"Ohmygod Natalie! Why didnt you tell us you made that poster?"Alicia said wanting a poster also.

"Ahahahah i dont know...i thought of it last minute. Its kinda sloppy"Natalie pointed out on her poster. Natalie held the poster up higher and yelled for Derrick to save the goal, causing the Pretty Committee to look at her. It took Olivia a couple of minutes to read it and she finally understood it. Olivia stood up and walked towards Natalie.

"What the hell are you doing with that poster? IM the only person who can cheer for Derrick"Olivia said poking Natalie's poster.

"What? No you're not! Shoo bitch"Natalie put her hand in Olivia's face and put her poster up higher and screamed for Derrick to save the goalie. Derrick heard someone screaming his name and quickly looked in the bleachers to see Natalie holding up a poster with his name. Derrick smiled to himself and tuned back into the game.

"Look you skank,you better stay the hell away from my boyfriend and i mean it! DERRICK IS MINE!"Olivia screeched and walked away. Natalie zoned Olivia out and cheered for Derrick for saving the goal. Now the Tomahawks had the ball and they were on their way towards the goal at the other end. Josh had the ball and now Alicia was cheering loudly for him. Josh dribbled the ball and kicked it to Kemp. This time Cassie stood up and cheered for Kemp. Kemp kicked the ball toward Chris, making Heidi stand up and cheer for him. Chris kicked the ball to Cam and Dominique stood up and cheered for Cam. Cam took the ball and kicked it back to Josh and Josh did a bicycle kick and kicked it into the net. Every member of the Gorgeous Goddesses stood up and cheered for the Tomahawks. Alicia was cheering as loud as she could that Josh made the goal. Alicia quickly took out her phone and sent a text to Josh. She knew he wouldnt be able to look at it at the moment but she wanted him to know that she cared and was at the game for him.

**Alicia: nice score Hotz ;)**

Alicia quickly put her phone back up and watched the rest of the game. When Alicia looked back up she noticed that the Pretty Committee were all standing up and staring at them. Massie walked pass the other Pretty Committee members and walked towards Alicia. Alicia didnt move at all, she was prepared for Massie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Slut-Leesha?"Massie smirked at her terrible nickname for Alicia.

"Well I was looking at a hottie score a point. Now im face-to-face with a scary ass crow who's still living in the past"Alicia said standing tall.

"Lets get 1 thing straight:Josh is MINE. He's MY hottie that scored that point. He left YOU to be with me. And he's still with ME not YOU. He has sex and enjoys it with ME, not YOU. So dont get comfortable cheering for him now because he'll leave you again just like he did back then."Massie replied squinting her eyes.

"Well if Josh is your's like you say he is and enjoys sex with you, then why hasnt he texted you back or talked to you since that night?"Alicia asked. Massie quickly looked down and blushed alittle.

"I dont know what the hell you're talking about"Massie said not looking Alicia directly in the eyes.

"Oh i think you do...but it doesnt matter anymore. You can go back to your seat now"Alicia looked close to laughing in Massie's face but she tried to hold it in.

"What the hell ever bitch. You better watch out"Massie said and walked away. The Gorgeous Goddesses watched the rest of the game and the Tomahawks won! Everyone cheered and clapped for them on their awesome game. The Gorgeous Goddesses stayed in the bleachers and watched everyone walk away. Alot of people from the school in high school walked towards the party and paid to get in. After everyone evacuated the bleachers, the Gorgeous Goddesses left and walked to the Rivera's car.

"Natalie whoat the ell are you getting?"Cassie asked.

"Well i decided to get some of these. Lets get this party crunk!"Natalie said opening bags of glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets.

"Omg Nat! I almost forgot about these! I love these"Dominique said grabbing a ton of bracelets and 3 necklaces. Alicia, Heidi, and Cassie grabbed a couple and put them on. Natalie waited until the rest of her friends grabbed some glow in the dark bracelets and necklaces and got some for herself. When they were all ready they walked towards the party. When they got to the door, they paid their entrance fee and walked in.

* * *

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

The Tomahawks Winning Party

After they paid their entrance fees, The Gorgeous Goddesses walked in with their hands in the air, ready to party. Once they all walked in, they noticed alot of people staring at them but they didnt care. When they walked in Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus was on. Heidi turned and looked at the rest of the group. That song was entirely too old. They needed some really good music so the Gorgeous Goddesses walked towards the DJ. Good thing Natalie was weird and brought a mix tape with different songs on it.

"Hey DJ! Can you please play this please?"Alicia said handing the DJ the mixed tape. It had on a bunch of songs so they probably wouldnt run outta song for about an hour. The Gorgeous Goddesses walked back towards the dancefloor and waited for the DJ to play the songs. The DJ turned off Party In the USA and put on the CD the GG gave him. The 1st song that came on was OMG by Usher and will.. Everyone started jumping up and down to the music. The Gorgeous Goddesses didnt feel jumping, they wanted to really dance. Every member of the Gorgeous Goddesses walked and grabbed a senior and started grinding on them. This shocked the senior boys but they went with the flow. The Gorgeous Goddesses continued to grind on the seniors and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. After a couple of minutes of grinding, 1 of the senior boys that was dancing with Dominique stopped dancing.

"Hey babe if you keep dancing like that, im gonna get hard soon"the senior told Dominique

"Hhahhahah dont worry. I'll be careful"Dominique said grabbing the senior by his collar and continueing to grind against him. After the song ended the Gorgeous Goddesses stopped dancing with the seniors. The seniors were so impressed by them that they all asked the Gorgeous Goddesses for their cellphone numbers. After the Gorgeous Goddesses gave the seniors their numbers they walked off and waited for the next song to come on. The next song was Roger That by Young Money.(yess it had the cuss words in it...those of you know know what Roger That is) The Gorgeous Goddesses started grinding and dancing with each other throughout the entire song. A couple of boys were staring at them dance together and were checking them out. A couple of minutes later the boyes that were checking them out, walked up to them and asked for their numbers. After the Gorgeous Goddesses gave their numbers to the guys that were checking them out, they walked over to the refreshments table for some water.

When they arrived to the refreshments table, they came face to face with the Pretty Committee.

"Having fun tricks?"Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Claire! Are yall?"Heidi smiled.

"Yep...we're just waiting for OUR boyfriends"Claire replied speaking for the Pretty Committee.

"Oh...well while yall are waiting for those dudes,we'll be on the dance floor"Cassie said as she and the Gorgeous Goddesses walked back to the dance floor holding their water cups. Taio Cruz ft Ludarcris-Break Your Heart was on and the Gorgeous Goddesses were partying like there was no started dancing with some other guys and them occasionally with each other. They kept their hands up,shaking their hips, and spilled water on the floor every now and then. After Break Your Heart ended, Imma Be by the Blake Eyed Peas came on. They all found some really buff football players and had them pick them up and put them on their shoulders. Once they were all up in the air they held their cups up and sang along with the Black Eyed Peas. The Pretty Committee were staring at them with disbelief.

"Who the fuck do they think they are? They just got here and they all ready have every boy after them"Massie said pointing to the boys starring at the Gorgeous Goddesses, looking impressed.

"Well why the hell are we waiting over here, Mass?"Dylan asked gettng bored.

"We're waiting on our MEN. We'll start dancing when they come in"Massie said taking another sip out of her sprite. Massie and the Pretty Committee decided to walk to the bathrooms and come back in about 10 minutes. Hopefully by then their boyfriends would be there. 3 minutes later after The Pretty Committee left, all the Tomahawks walked in. Everyone was cheering for them for winning the game. Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris looked up and saw The Gorgeous Goddesses up on the football players' shoulders and just stared. After the song ended the football players put The Gorgeous Goddesses down and asked for their numbers.

"Wow..."Josh said walking towards Alicia.

"Wow wat Hotz? Did you get my message?"Alicia smirked

"Oh yea...i got the message. Thanks for showin up"Josh said hugging Alicia. Alicia smiled the entire time she was hugging Josh but then she let him go.

"Wow you look gorgeous tonight. You look like you're ready to party"Josh smiled.

"Oh ya i am! We gave the DJ this music to play cuz he was playin old Miley Cyrus songs...come on dance with me"Alicia said pulling Josh behind her just as Pretty Boy Swag by Soulja Boy came on. While Alicia was grinding on Josh she looked over at her friends and noticed they were all dancing on the boys just like her. Alicia giggled alittle and continued dancing with Josh.

"Wowww Natalie. You just went up another level of hottness on my scale"Derrick smiled while Natalie grinded on him.

"Hahaha thanks. Do you want 1?"Natalie aked pointin got her glow in the dark necklace and bracelet. Derrick shook his head no and continued to dance with Natalie.

"You know i really like this song. Soulja Boy is the shit!"Derrick said grinding harder against Natalie making her giggle more.

"Cool hat Dominique"Cam said while Dominique grinded on him.

"Thanks Cam. Good game out there! You looked hot out there"Dominique said turning so she look in Cam's face. Cam smiled alittle and continued dancing with Dominique.

"You are really a party animal...thats sexy"Cam said making Dominique laugh and continue dancing.

"Well i like to keep it fun. This wasnt a party until we arrived though"Dominique replied.

"You tellin me! I already knew that"Cam said dancing with Dominique. _After Dominque and Cam's conversation, the song changed to Katy Perry California Gurls. Now Heidi and Chris are talking.._

"Heidi! I didnt know you were this much of a party animal!"Chris told Heidi dancing to the beat of the song.

"Hahaha thats not all i can do!"Heidi smiled

"Well im looking forward to seeing more of Heidi then"Chris said getting closer to Heidi.

"Hahahaaha gooodddd. Im starting to like you alot more myself"Heidi said whispering that last part in Chris's ear and going back to dancing with him.

"You know, Im starting to like British babes alot more ever day" Kemp told Cassie while she was dancing.

"Good...cuz New Yourk boys are starting to attract my attention. But seriousli yoll need to have betta parties"Cassie said. She continued to dance with Kemp until a slow song came on. Somebody to Love by Justin Beiber came on and everyone started to slow dance. Josh asked Alicia and she agreed, Derrick asked Natalie she said yes, Cam asked Dominique and she agreed, Chris asked Heidi and she said yes, and Kemp asked Cassie and of course she said yes. While they were all slow dancing, the Pretty Committee finally came out and of the bathroom. Massie looked around the dance floor and saw the most disgusting sight ever. HER boyfriend and THE love of HER life was dancing with SLUT-LICIA! Massie tried to hold herself together so she would burst into tears yet cry in public. Massie stomped towards Josh and patted him on the shoulder. Josh turned his attention towards Massie and quickly frowned. Just by looking Massie in the face brought Josh pain and misery.

"Josh what the FUCK do you think you're doing?"Massie nearly yelled.

"Uh...im dancing with Alicia"Josh replied letting his grip go on Alicia but still holding her hand.

"Why? Baby i have sent you like a million text messages and you didnt reply to any? Joshie come dance with meee"Massie attempted in her sweetest voice while trying to grab Josh's hand. Josh wasnt going to stand for that anymore. He quickly jerked his hand away form Massie.

"Massie there was a reason i didnt reply to your texts or phone calls! Im so sick of you trying to control me! You are the worst girlfriend a guy could ever have. WE ARE FUCKIN DONE,TRAMP"Josh said grabbing Alicia's hand and walking back on the dance floor. Massie stood there with everyone laughing at her. Massie tried to hold back her tears but she ended up running to the bathroom. The rest of the Pretty Committee walked onto the dancefloor to get their boyfriends then chase after Massie. 1st Olivia walked u to Derrick.

"Derry-poo come on. Enough dancing with the dog, we gotta go get Massie" Olivia said tugging Derrick's arm. Derrick was fed up with Olivia and her crap also.

"Olivia quit it! And Natalie isnt a dog!"Derrick yelled causing everyone to look at them.

"Derry-poo why are you acting like this for that tramp? We were fine before she came but ever since that slut got her, you have been ignoring me and staring at her!"Olivia nearly screamed.

"Yaaa Olivia there's a reason why im doing that! Olivia we're done. I cant be with you anymore"Derrick tried to say in the nicest way he could. "Oh and Natalie isnt a tramp!"Derrick added.

"Watevs...this party isnt fetch anyway"Olivia said misusing that phrase from Mean Girls.

"Look bitch. You have 2 seconds to step away from my boyfriend or i'll sit on you"Dylan stepping to Heidi. Heidi stood her ground. She wasnt afraid of Dylan.

"Dylan just go away. Im sick of you anyway"Chris said holding onto Heidi. Heidi gave his hand a small sqeeze letting Chris know she was there for him.

"What do you mean Chris?"Dylan asked confused.

"Well i was gonna wait until later on tinight to tellyou this but i think we should break up...for good"Chris scratched his head and he and Heidi walked awaay. Dylan was so shocked she just ran away. Claire walked over to Cam and tried to shove Dominique but failed.

"Cam we need to go"Claire pointed to the door and rolled her eyes at Dominique.

"Claire im fine heere"Cam said turning his back to Claire.

"Cam seriously! Why the hell do you like this boyfriend stealer!"Claire started to tear up.

"Claire im so sick of your moody ass. You're either happy with me or your're mad at something i did or didnt do. And then if we break up it always takes us the longest to get back together. Well Claire im tired of that. I have changed and met someone else. And seriously you need to chill. We just need to break up for a while"Cam said grabbing Dominique and walking back the dance floor. Claire was so humiliated and embarrassed yet hurt by Cam's words she ran to the bathroom with the other Pretty Committee members.

Kristen had her hands folded and walked over to Kemp and Cassie.

"Are you done having fun with your British bitch, Kemp?"Kristen yelled at Kemp.

"No Kris im not done. What do you want now?"Kemp rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I want my boyfriend to stop acting so distant and come back to me. We never get to hang out anymore baby...i miss you soo much"Kristen started to fake cry. Her cry was so unbelievable that Kristen stopped midway and quickly dried her eyes.

"Look Kristen, its not my fault we dont hang out anymore. That you wanting to go waste money at the mall with your stupid ass friends. And im happy we have stopped hanging out because i have realized how much of a stupid bitch you are. Everything with you is competetive and you always have to be better with someone. You keep tryin to control me so its over...FOR GOOD this time"Kemp said standing his ground. Kristen just stood there after what Kemp just said about her. Everyone was staring at them and Kristen was getting even more embarrassed. Kristen quickly ran to the restroom with the rest of the Pretty Committee to cry her eyes out.

"Well i guess thats that"Alicia smiled as the DJ started to play music again. The DJ played Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z ft Alicia Keys. The Gorgeous Goddesses danced the rest of the night in peace with their crushes. Who knew what would happen tomorrow?

_WE'LL HAVE 2 C! :)_


	15. More fun for the GG

Westchester, New York

The Rivera Estate

Early that morning, the Gorgeous Goddesses woke up with horrible headaches and empty stomaches. They all walked downstairs to eat breakfast. When they all got downstairs,they were greeted by Len and Nadia Rivera. They all took their seats and waited for Alicia's cook, Joyce, to serve them their breakfast.

"Good Morning ladies!"Nadia smiled and greeted the girls

"Morning..."They all mumbled laying their heads down on the table. Nadia just stared at the girls. Len put down his newspaper and shook his head at the girls

"Girls! What is wrong with you guys?"Len asked confused.

"Sorry Dad. We have terrible headaches and our feet hurt like crap"Alicia apologized for her and the girls. Len nodded his head and grabbed his newspaper and continued to read it but Nadia seemed more confused.

"YOU GIRLS DIDNT DRINK ANY ACOHOL LAST NIGHT DID YOU?"Nadia nearly screamed. This caused Len Rivera to put jump alittle because of Nadia's screaming.

"Nooo Mrs. Rivera. There was no acohol at the party. We just partied alittle too hard last night"Cassie said as the other girls laughing. Soon Joyce came out a push tray filled with plates of each girls' favorite breakfast. Alicia had bacon,anEnglish muffin with raspberry jelly and a Caffe mocha. Natalie had chocolate croissant,fresh fruit,and a white chocolate mocha. Dominique had french toast with strawberries and powdered sugar and a espresso chocolate truffle. Cassie had egg whites and toast and a caramel macchiato. Heidi had a ham and mushroom omelette with a cafe latte. Mr. and Mrs. Rivera had french crepes and strawberries and coffee. Joyce brought a bottle of Tylenol and glasses of water for the girls to take for their headaches and left. After they ate their breakfast and helped Joyce take all the plates back to the kitchen.

"Okay girls. We're going to New York City to go house shopping and we wont be back until later on tonight. Please try to stay outta trouble. If you girls need us,our numbers are on the fridge. See you laterr"Nadia told the girls as she and Len were leaving out the door. The girls told them bye and went upstair to put on some shorts and shirts to walk their dogs. They took their dogs outside for walks. Alicia grabbed Sugar,her teacup yorkie, and put on her Louis Vuitton Baxter x-small dog collar & Bexter dog lead MM leash. Natalie grabbed Angel,her apricot maltipoo,and put on her Juicy Couture studded collar & leash. Dominique grabbed Myami(pronounced like Miami),her black miniature dashshund, and put on her Louis Vuitton Baxter dog collar PM&Baxter dog lead GM. Cassie grabbed Cocoa, her white yorkipoo,and put on her Juicy Couture studded velour harness. Heidi grabbed Choco, her rust-brown norfolk terrier, and put on her Louis Vuitton Baxter dog collar MM&Baxter dog lead MM.

They all walked outdoors and walked around the neighborhood walking their dogs. After about 30 minutes of walking their dogs, they brought them back home and watched tv.

"Hey guys im boreddd"Cassie said laying on the couch.

"Me tooo"Alicia,Dominique, and Heidi said in unison.

"Omg i have the perfect get your phone and call Josh and see if he's with the guys. And if they are, tell them to come over and lets go swimming!"Natalie said jumping out of her seat. Alicia and the other girls liked Natalie's idea so Alicia called up Josh.

"Hello?"Josh answered in a dull voice.

"Hey Josh...i didnt interupt anything did i?"Alicia asked.

"Oh no..im just hanging with the guys,bored outa my mind. Wats up?"Josh asked sounding more alive in his voice.

"Bored too...are you there with Derrick,Cam,Kemp,and Chris?"Alicia asked going along with Natalie's plan.

"Yep...why?"Josh asked again.

"Me and the girls were wondering if you guys wanted you guys wanted to come over to my house and go swimming. We could use to company"Alicia asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah! We'll be there in about 15 minutes"Josh shouted and hung up. Alicia told the girls that the guys agreed to come and they all ran up to their rooms to get out the cutest and hottest swim suits. They all took their swim suits and took them to Alicia's room to make their choice. After trying on several outfits, they all finally decided on THE swim suit they were going to wear.

Alicia wore a Victoria's Secret embellished triangle top in neon red and a string bottom in neon red. She wore a VS white strapless ruffle cover-up over her swim suit and grabbed her black Dolce & Gabbana Diamanté Logo Rimless Visor sunglasses. Alicia decided to just brush her hair since it was just going to get wet anyways nor did she wear shoes since her feet hurt like crap.

Natalie wore a Victoria's Secret twist bandeau top in bright pink bubbles with a low-rise tanga bottom in bright pink. She wore a VS metallic crochet cover-up  
in white/gold. She wore her hair in beachy curls and she put on her Dior Cinquante Metal Aviator sunglasses but she didnt put on any shoes since her feet hurt also.

Dominique wore a Victoria's Secret Printed sequin sliding halter top with Printed sequin low-rise bottom. She wore a VS strapless ruffle cover-up in white and she put her hair in a medium height ponytail. Dominique put on her black Chanel gloss 5183 sunglasses. She didnt put on shoes either.

Cassie wore a Victoria's Secret push-up triangle top in sporting blue dots with a string bottom in sporting blue dots. She wore a VS a white ultrasoft romper and grabbed her Betsey Johnson Raven/Smoke gradient lens sunglasses. She put her hair in a messy bun and she didnt put on sunglasses.

Heidi wore a Victoria's Secret Cheetah-print bustier top in tan cheetah with a double-string bottom in tan cheetah. She wore a VS white knotted cover-up sweater tunic. She put on her Marc by Marc Jacobs colorblock logo sunglasses. She wore her hair down and messy but she didnt wear shoes either.

After they were ready they went outdoors to lounge and wait for the guys. When they walked outdoors, they saw that the guys were already out in the pool.

"Hey sexy ladies"Kemp called over from the pool. The girls walked over by the chair and took off their cover-ups and jumped in the pool.

"Wow you girls dont seem to mind getting wet"Cam said kinda shocked at the girls.

"Hahaha why woold we?"Cassie asked.

"Well our exs never ever went swimming with us."Chris said before going underwater.

"Hey yall lets play chicken! I call Derrick!"Natalie jumped up. Derrick looksed extremely shocked that Natalie called his name but he tried to play it cool.

"Oh fuck yea!"Derrick secremaed and swam over to Natalie. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. The rest of the guys followed Derrick and put the girls over their shoulder as well. Josh had Alicia, Cam had Dominique, Kemp had Cassie, and Chris had Heidi.

"Mkay the last team standing wins! Ready? Set? Go!"Natalie called out to everyone. The guys held the girls up while the girls tried to push each other off each guy. Alicia was trying to push Heidi off and Dominique was trying to push Cassie off. Derrick and Natalie stayed out the way while the rest of them were pushing each other. Finally after 5 minutes, Alicia managed to push Heidi off Chris and Dominique pushed Cassie off Kemp. They all fell in a huge splash. THey all dove underwater then resurfaced and waited for the rest of the game to end on the side.

"Okay i guess its down to Alicia, Dominique, and me"Natalie giggled as Derrick was walking towards Josh. Natalie figured that she could take Alicia on because Alicia wasnt as strong as she was. Dominique and Cam stayed in the corner while Derrick, Josh, Natalie, and Alicia battled. Natalie and Alicia were pushing and screaming like crazy. Neither girl would give up anytime soon and it was getting restless. Getting restless from just watching, Dominique whispered to Cam to get closer to them. Dominique got beside Natalie and helped her try to push Alicia off Josh but Alicia was still holding up.

"Hhaha guys that is so not fair"Alicia said trying to hold back from being pushed in the water.

"Leesh just fall then hahaha"Natalie giggled trying to push Alicia in the water. After countless minutes of fighting, Alicia got tired and with 1 from Natalie and Alicia fell in the water. Josh offered his hand to Alicia to help her out of the water and she took it.

"Okay its down to Dominique&Cam and Natalie&Derrick"Alicia announced and laughed. Cam and Derrick circled around each other while Dominique and Natalie had their hands in position. Derrick walked closer to Cam while Natalie was trying to push Dominique. Dominique tried to push Natalie harder but Natalie wasnt going to give up without a fight. Natalie felt like she was getting closer and closer to the water. Dominique pushed Natalie one more time and Natalie fell in the water.

"AND DOMINIQUE & CAM WIN!"everyone announced at the same time. Natalie resurfaced from the water and giggled.

"My arms got soo sore! Nice job Dominique"Natalie smiled.

"Hey we almost had em babe"Natalie swam over to Derrick. Derrick wrapped his arms around Natalie. Suddenly another idea popped in Natalie's head.

"Do you wanna go sit in the jacuzzi with me?"Natalie whispered in Derrick's ear. Derrick grinned like a cheshire cat while Natalie led him to the jacuzzi. They finally got to the jacuzzi and decided to just sit and talk. Dominique and Cam went inside to watch tv, Cassie and Kemp went to the kitchen, Heidi and Chris went to the play with Heidi's dog, and Alicia and Josh went to sit on Alicia's patio and talk.

_In the jacuzzi  
_"So are you sad you broke up with Olivia?"Natalie asked seriously.

"Not really...it was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean Olivia was fun and cool..yet stupid when i started dated her after Alicia left. But then she started acting alot like Massie and i broke up with that slut for hurting Leesh."Derrick said thinking about Natalie's question.

"Oh..i didnt know you went out with Massie. Well at leas-"Natalie was cut off because her iphone dinged, meaning she had a text message. Before Natalie could reach hear phone, Derrick quickly snatched it and looked at it.

"Uh..Natalie you have like 15 new messages you didnt answer"Derrick said unlocking her phone. Natalie turned off her password lock last night after the party because she didnt feel liike dealing with putting a code in. Before Derrick could click on the message icon, Natalie quickly tried to snatch her phone away from him but Derrick moved his hand out the way.

"Whoa! You're talking to Mason and Blake from the football team,Natalie? Do you like either of them?"Derrick asked looking Natalie directly in her eyes. Natalie felt like she was going to melt by just looking at Derrick's chocolate eyes.

"No!"Natalie said taking her phone from Derrick. "Thats why there are like 15 messages. I didnt reply to any...but i could if you wanted me too"Natalie said looking up with her huge eyes.

"Nah im good"Derrick said getting closer to Natalie so that he was right beside her.

"Good Derrick. Me neither"Natalie said turning her face so she and Derrick were talking face-to-face.

"So tell me. Why doesnt a gorgeous girl like you not have a boyfriend yet?"Derrick asked her.

"I dont know. Im waiting on the right person"Natalie said never taking her eyes off Derrick. Derrick got alittle closer to Natalie while she tried to hold her back her giggles.

"Derrick are you going to keep gettin closer to me or are you going to actually kiss me?"Natalie tried to not yell. Derrick stopped staring at her lips and kissed Natalie like she said. The rest of the time they sat in the jacuzzi making out.

_In the living room(television room)  
_Dominique and Cam were on the carpet talking about their favorite television shows and eating ice cream sundaes. Cam was laughing and smiling like nonstop.

"So what's your favorite type of movie?"Dominique asked while licking chocolate syrup off her finger.

"I really like horror movies. What about you?"Cam asked eating a huge chunk of his sundae.

"Same. But whenever i watch horror movies, I HAVE to watch them with someone. Or i'll scream like crazy"Dominique giggled which made Cam laugh.

"Hhaha Cam you have laughed and smile the entire time you've been here." Dominique noticed about Cam. Cam quickly tried to hide his smiled but he couldnt.

"Actually this is like the most fun i have had in a while. Claire always brought my mood down"Cam said getting serious.

"Aww im sorry. She was a real bitch if you ask me. You deserve wayy more than her"Dominique touched Cam's hand lightly.

"Thanks. But Claire never used to act this way. She used to be the sweetest person ever but im so glad we're done. I can move on the better girls"Cam smiled looking Dominique in the eyes.

"I know right! We should hang out soon i swear! Do you have my cellphone number?"Dominique asked looking for her phone. Just as she was about to grab it, her iphone vibrated. Cam grabbed it before Dominique and looked at the screen.

"Oh..is this Jaden and Drake from the football team?"Cam asked Dominique trying to not get jealous.

"Oh yea. They've been texting me all morning. Something wrong?"Dominique asked feeling tension from Cam.

"Uh..no. Do you like them?"Cam asked getting straight to the point.

"Nope...if i did i would be asked them to hang out with me soon not you"Dominique smiled putting her arms around Cam's neck.

"Good. Cuz i'd probably get extremely sad if you chose one of them over me"Cam smiled and kissed Dominique.

_In the Kitchen  
_In the kitchen, Cassie was testing Kemp on his taste skills. She went upstairs and got a cute blue bandana to cover Kemp's eyes with. Kemp sat on the counter while Cassie got out a bunch of foods out of the fridge and gave Kemp a piece of each to see if he could identify each one. For every guess he got wrong, he had to tell a secret. Cassie grabbed a sweet strawberry and poured Hershey's chocolate syrup ontop of it. She took up the chocolate covered strawberry and put it near Kemp's mouth.

"Hmmm that tastes like a chocolate covered strawberry"Kemp clarified chewing the chocolate covered strawberry.  
"You have to tell me what kind o chocolate, Kemp"Cassie giggled taking a bite out of the chocolate covered strawberry.  
"Ummm Hersheys?"Kemp asked unsure of his answer.  
"Spot on!"Cassie giggled.  
"Awesome! Mkay whats the next one?"Kemp asked proud he got the answer right. Cassie reached over and grabbed a piece of mango. She didnt put anything special on it.  
"Okay..thats a...star fruit?"Kemp asked.  
"Nope. Now whoat's ur secret?"Cassie smirked. Its funny to her how Kemp gets the easiest things wrong but the hardest things right.  
"Ok...uh i have cheated on Kristen a couple of times with Massie. I avoided having sex with Kristen to have sex with Massie but both were HORRIBLE at sex"Kemp confessed.  
"Wow...thats a huge secreet Kemp.."Cassie said getting kinda pissed that Kemp was a cheater.  
"I know..but you would have too if you were in my situation. Kristen was literally the devil. She freaking blackmailed,Cassie!

"Blackmailed yoo? Fo whot?"Cassie asked putting the food back in the fridge.

"I was downstairs in the basement in my house. And I was borrowing my older brother's laptop and he had a porn site faved on his laptop and I accidentally clicked on it. Im serious, I accidentally clicked on it. And Kristen's evil ass barged in talking about some lame shit about the mall with the Shitty Committee and i tried to click out of it but that old ass computer froze. And Kristen got pissed that i wasnt paying any attention to her so she grabbed my chair and saw the porn on the laptop. And she took her phone out and took a picture. I asked her kindly to not show anyone but she told me that if ever broke up with her, she'd send the pictures of me watching porn to every high schooler at Octavian Briarwood Avademy. But i got sick of her trying to control me and i just had to break up with her. But she might try to ruin my life now."Kemp confessed.

"Wow...well she can be stoopped quickly. You ave nothin to worry bout,Kemp"Cassie assured Kemp.

"Thanks. You are so different than other girls. Do you wanna hang out sometimes?"Kemp asked taking Cassie's hand.

"I'll ansa yoour question with a kiss"Cassie said and kissed Kemp.  
"Sweetness"Kemp satisified with his answer.

_In Heidi's room_

Heidi and Chris went upstairs to Heidi's room to play with Heidi's puppy.

"Sweet room. So i take it that green is your favorite color?"Chris stated looking around Heidi's room.

"Pretty much..."Heidi said petting her puppy.

"Thats awesome. I really like yellow"Chris confessed and sat beside Heidi.

"Yellow is really bright..thats awesome"Heidi laughed.

"I like bright colors. Whoa your eyes are really blue!"Chris said staring into Heidi's eyes.

"And yours are light brown. Soo anyways whats your favorite sport besides soccer?"Heidi changed the subject. So far Chris was boring and she really wanted to work it out with him.

"Uh...i dont know. Im kinda good at football but i like soccer wayy more. What about you?"Chris asked

"Flirting with you"Heidi smirked and looked Chris directly in his eyes.

"Hmm i think my favorite sport just changed"Chris smiled and moved closer to Heidi. "You know im so happy you moved to Westchester. Im so glad to get rid of Dylan. She was such a slut"Chris confessed.

"A slut? Dylan looks like she hasnt even given a blowjob. You've had sex with her before?"Heidi asked Chris.

"Nope...well once. But only because alot of girls kept tellin me these rumors that Dylan slept with alot of guys"Chris thought about the question for a moment.

"Hmm i dont believe that. But why did you continue to go out with her this long?"Heidi asked.

"Because there wasnt any other hot girl in Westchester that i could go out with"Chris said looking down. "Well until now"Chris smiled.

"Hahaha i agree. You-ugh this dang iphone keeps buzzing under my pillow."Heidi said pulling out her iphone. She looked at her iphone and noticed that she had a couple of missed calls and texts.

"Wow you seem busy. Is that all from modeling?"Chris asked.

"Uh...well not exactly...just some messages and calls from the Ricky and Sean. Its nothing though"Heidi assured Chris and tossed her iphone on her bed.

"Good"Chris whispered and kissed Heidi.

_On the patio_

"Are you serious? You want a tattoo?"Josh laughed in disbelief at Alicia's statement.

"Yea..why is that funny?"Alicia playfully shoved Josh. Josh continued to laugh so Alicia sat and waited for him to stop.

"I-it-its just that im imagining you getting it right now. You'd probably cry when that needle touches your skin"Josh laughed while holding his sides.

"Im serious Hotz. Me and Cassie and Dominique were going to get tattoos while Natalie and Heidi were going to get belly button piercings.

"I'll believe that when i see it"Josh's laughing subsided and he wiped his tears away.

"Oh watever Hotz. If it were Massie telling you this, you wouldnt be laughing this badly."Alicia pouted her lips.

"Sorry Alicia...but yea i would. Massie is a wimp."Josh apologized to Alicia then cringed at Massie's name.

"Watever Hotz. What do you think my tattoo should be..and where?"Alicia asked.

"Uh...i dont know. How about this:if you decide you want to get one, call me cuz i wanna go with you to decide"Josh said.

"Hmmmm...ok i'll consider it. So why did you cringe when you said Massie's name?"Alicia smirked.

"...i didnt cringe,did i?"Josh asked trying to remember if he cringed or not.

"Ya you did...why?"Alicia tried her hardest to not laugh.

"Uh...i dont know. I just dont wanna talk about Massie. Lets talk about you..and possibly me"Josh said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Mkay...what about me and possible you?"Alicia asked.

"I dont know. I wanna know, do you remember this?"Josh asked pulling out the gold locket Alicia gave him. Alicia stopped staring into Josh's eyes and locked her eyes on the locket. She just stared at it for a moment, forming a lump in her throat.

"...Yea i remember it...that's the locket i gave you. It had a picture of us in it so you'll always have me with you"Alicia said after clearing her throat.

"Yep. I never took it off since you left"Josh confessed looking into Alicia huge brown eyes. "And i never stopped thinking about you since you left"Josh added.

"...Josh,you shouldnt be telling me all this. i mean how would i know if you're telling the truth"Alicia said trying her best to hold back her tears. Alicia wanted so badly to just kiss Josh and tell him that she thought about him while she was gone too. She wanted to sit on the patio and makeout with him for hours because she missed him that much.

"You have to believe me! I have hated myself for doing what i did to you...and with Massie for that matter. Do you have any idea how hard Derrick, Cam, Chris, and Kemp kicked my ass for making you leave? It was like i was publlic enemy #1 around here!"Josh tried his hardest to not yell his confession. But he had to tell Alicia the truth. Alicia just sat beside Josh speechless. She was so confused she didnt know what to say at all.

"Before the day you caught me and Massie in the guy's bathroom having sex, Massie texted me that night. She told me that she had a secret to tell me about you but i told her i didnt have time for it. But she insisted on telling me so she snuck over to my house at midnight. When she came, she showed me these picture of girls having sex with Derrick,Cam,Kemp,and Chris. They didnt exactly look like you but then again they did. And i was soo fuckin confused and heartbroken,I didnt know what to think. Massie made me believe that you really cheated on me so i believed her. So the next day she told me that she was going to break up with Derrick and she was going to meet me in the boy's bathroom to make me feel better. And thats when you caught me"Josh cleared his head. He looked in Alicia's eyes throughout the entire confession. He felt that she had the right to know so he told her. After about 5 minutes, Alicia finally spoke up.

"Wow...well thanks for finally telling me. But you have to know i never cheated on you"Alicia assured Josh and grabbed his arm.

"Thats really good to hear"Josh laughed alittle which made Alicia laugh.

"Im happy to see you laughing"Alicia laughed.

"Yea me too. I havent actually had a real laugh since i started going out with Massie. She is literally a bitch"Josh laughed harder.

"Yep. And i know just how to handle one of those"Alicia stated. There was a long silence so Alicia looked over towards Josh and came face-to-face with him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"Alicia asked Josh. Even though she was creeped out,she didnt back away. This was too good to be true to just back away from.

"Because i miss you...and i reallyyyy wanna kiss you"Josh said moving closer. Alicia stayed in her place and didnt move. She thought about her odds for a moment then she started to talk again.

"Then kiss me Josh"Alicia said moving closer to Josh so she would kiss him first.

After the guys left, the girls went back inside to just hangout. They were going to relax sunday then rule school Monday...hopefully with Josh, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, and Chris. Nothing was stopping them now...that is until Massie tries to fight back :D


	16. Bad news kids

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

6th period-english

When Monday came, the Gorgeous Goddesses hung out with the guys all day. Massie and the Pretty Committee were geting extremely jealous. They didnt say a word the entire day. They were wayy too embarassed about what happened to them at the party Friday. Earlier that morning when Alicia did the announcements, she announced that Cassie was the captain of the soccer team and Natalie was the captain of the cheerleading team. They got a round of applause from their entire 1st period class,even Denor Cascada.

_Back to english class  
_While the english teacher was in the middle of her literature lesson, Principal Burns came on the intercom.

", would you please send these people to my office: Alicia Rivera, Natalie Bellini, Dominique Dior, Cassie London, Heidi Clove, Massie Block, Olivia Ryan, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Josh Hotz, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert. Thank you."Prinicpal Burns called out her list.

"Okay you guys heard her" told them. They all looked at each other confused but walked towards Principal Burns' office anyways.

"What do you guys think we did?"Claire asked sounding extremely afraid. Everyone stayed extremly quiet, not thinking about answering Claire's question. Claire became extremely self-conscious by bein gth only one talking.

"Oh well. I dont care, i cant be anymore embarrassing than Friday"Dylan muttered but everyone else heard her. The Gorgeous Goddesses and the guys heard Dylan and started to laugh.

"Whatever we did, i know its not our fault. The sluts probably did it"Massie said sending death glares towards Alicia and her group. Alicia noticed Massie trying to send death glares and she laughed harder.

"And what the fuck are you laughing at bitch?"Massie asked.

"Im laughing at you. You keep staring at me as if you can kill me with your eyes. You're so fucking retarded"Alicia answered Massie's questio, making her, the Gorgeous Goddesses, and the guys laugh. Which embarassed Massie even more. After their laughing subsided, they finally reached Principal Burns' office. When they walked in, Principal Burns was already waiting for them.

"Office now! All of you!"Prinicipal Burns pointed her finger in the direction of her office. She looked extremely pissed. Everyone followed the Gorgeous Goddesses into the office. When they all got into Principal Burns' office they took a seat around her desk. Principal Burns walked in behind them followed by the principal of Briarwood Academy.

"Im so disgusted by you children's behavior. I have never heard so much vulgarity in one night in my life. If you're lost then let me enlighten you. Please turn your attention toward the flat screen behind my chair"Principal Burns said moving her chair out of the way. She clicked the play button on her remote and on ther screen was the party Friday night. The view and sound was exceptionally well. You could see and hear clearly who was saying what to whom, all the cussing and yelling. After the huge fight was over Principal Burns turned the flat screen off and turned her attention back towards the girls and boys.

"Now would someone like to please explain to me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENNED?"Principal Burns screamed. She tried to control her anger but couldnt. She stood before all of them but they never looked up or answered.

"Okay well since no one will answer my question,im gonna drag it outta you. Lets start with Massie and Josh first"Principal Burns stated.

"I dont know what got into me. Im very sorry Principal Burns"Massie said looking down and pretending to fiddle with her nails. Principal Burns stood there still staring at them until she finally broke her gaze.

"Well i dont have time to listen to your explanations...IF THERE WERE GOING TO BE ANY! You all have detention this evening at 3:15 to 4:00. For you boys, Cassie, and Kristen since you have to soccer, you're going to have to tell your coach the reason why you showed up to practice late. Natalie and Olivia you both will do the same. And let me get something perfectly clear with you all:i dont want to hear any more of this nonsense in my school anymore. If you want to cuss like sailors and break up with each other,do so at your own houses. Not at my school Now get out of my office"Principal Burns yelled at them then kicked them off. She was definitely beyond pissed at them.

They all walked back to english classes pissed because they had detentions.

"This is all you tramps' faults"Massie muttered to them.

"What? Assie this wouldnt have happened if you and your jealous minions left us the hell alone"Kemp spoke up for Alicia, Natalie, Dominique, Cassie, and Heidi.

"Now you're speaking up for them? You guys are total pussies"Dylan said before they walked into their english class. They all sat in english class not paying attention at all. They all waited quietly for the bell to ring and detention to be over with. The only ones really pissed about detention were The Pretty Committee. After about 15 minutes the bell rang and they all went to their lockers. The Gorgeous Goddesses had lockers almost at the end of the hallway while the Pretty Committee and the boys' lockers were right beside each other. Massie,Claire, Dylan, Olivia, Derrick, Josh, Cam,and Chris gathered their stuff from lockers and left. Kristen eyed Kemp closely so he wouldnt leave as quickly. When Kemp started to walk away,Kristen grabbed his arm and pulled him in a corner.

"Kristen what the hell do you want?"Kemp whisper-yelled.

"Dont forget that picture i have of you,bitch. I can ruin as quickly as Britney Spears' first comeback. Dont forget that"Kristen threatened Kemp and left so that she wouldnt be late for detention. Kemp rolled his eyes after Kristen left. She really wasnt scaring anyone. Kemp walked far behind Kristen to detention so she wouldnt try to turn around and talk to him.

_In detention-room 108  
_"Hello troublemakers. Im Couch Brewster. Im going to be the detention proctor for the day. Now im going to assign you all to seat because i know most of ya would try some childish rows go DOWN for those idiots who wanna try to be smart buttholes. Okay **row 1**:Baxter, Robert, Tavis, Brendan, Violet, and Josh. **Row 2**:Lucas, Ryan, Aubrey, Logan, Massie, and Alicia. **Row 3**:Tristan(guy name),Noah, Evan, Landan, Grace, and Natalie. **Row 4:** Jude, Olivia, Wyatt, Kemp, Joshua, and Derrick. **Row 5:** Kristen, Parker, Dominique, Cassie, Heidi, and Ian. **Row 6: **Miles, Jonah, Cam, Gage, Chris, and Claire. Im going to hand out these papers with the school rules on them and give each person 2 sheets of lined paper. You are to write the school rules, 3 times. Write it exactly like it looks on the paper. No questions! Begin"Coach Brewster gave directions and sat down in the front of the class on his laptop.

Every member of the Gorgeous Goddesses sat beside their crush. While they were writing, they were whispering or mouthing words to each other. Alicia sat beside Josh secretly passing notes to him. They were talking about how funny it was that they all ended up in detention and how they ended up sitting beside each other. Josh smiled the entire time they were passing the note. Massie kept peeking out the corner of her eye to look at them. She was pissed that Josh had gotten over her that easily. The entire Pretty Committee were staring at the Gorgeous Goddesses win their ex-boyfriends over with their looks and personalities. Claire looked like she was near tears but then again she looked like she was going to pop. Her face was tomato red and she was clutching her blue pen as if it might run away from her. Massie quickly pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and put it under her desk so the teacher wouldnt see.

**Massie: they make me sick to my stomach  
Claire: how the hell could they get over us that easily?  
Olivia: i dont know :( i gave derrick the best head i could...and blow jobs!  
Dylan: WOW liv...  
Kristen: ...ignoring olivia. they arent over us  
Massie: i agree with kris...they all still want us  
Claire: but they looks sooo happy with those whores  
Olivia: well how the heck will we get them back?  
Dylan: i dont hav a clue...  
Kristen: me either  
Massie: but i do...metting at my house tonight around 7:30 ASAP! **

After the Pretty Committee finished their text conversation, they waited for detention to finish. When detention was over, Derrick, Josh, Cam, Kemp, Chris, Cassie, and Kristen went to soccer practice and Natalie and Olivia went to cheerleading practice.

* * *

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

Soccer & Cheerleading Practice

4:45-6:00 PM

When Derrick, Josh, Cam, Kemp, Chris, Cassie, and Kristen arrived at soccer practice their coaches were beyond pissed they had detention. Natalie and Olivia's coach was pretty pissed too. The coaches all decided together that each of them were going to have to stay 15 minutes after practice to run 5 laps around the soccer field.

The guys had their soccer practice right across from the girls' soccer field and the cheerleaders' practice station. Natalie and Cassie made sure they were paying attention to their coaches. They couldnt get distracted because Derrick and Kemp were across from them, SHIRTLESS! But it couldnt hurt just to sneak a peek... ;). While Coach Dion was doing individual workouts with the girls who needed it more, Natalie sat on the bench and decided to sneak a peek at Derrick. Natalie looked over that in his direction and noticed how Derrick's body was sooo toned! Natalie was practically drooling! After Derrick was saving all the balls that were thrown towards him(no pun intended hahah) and his teammates were down on the other end of the field, he noticed Natalie staring at him. He quickly pulled his pants down alittle while the Coach wasnt looking and wiggled his butt at her then he gave her a smile. Natalie was soo amazed all she could do was giggle. Coach Dion finished her individual workouts with the other girls and blew her whistle,signaling the girls to huddle up. When she gathered them and told them to do their entire cheer because they were going to cheer this Friday for the boys' and girls' soccer game. They had 2 routines planned so they were to do both(girls first then boys cheer second). Coach Dion went inside to get her cd player and the two cds. While she was gone, Olivia took this time to start drama.

"I saw you looking at my boyfriend you slut!"Olivia yelled and stomped over to Natalie.

"Bitch please! Hey dumped your lame ass last week! And dont even start arguing and cussin at me because i dont feel like another detention because some trick cant keep hold of her own damn man"Natalie stepped to Olivia,letting her know she never backs down from a battle.

"Derrick DIDNT dump me! We're just going through something right now,he'll be begging for me before you know it. And i did have a hold on _my man_ until you brought your Italian-modeling-pink streak wearing-giggling at everything ass over here!"Olivia got closer to Natalie's face.

"Watever he didnt lose interest in you because i came here, he never wanted you. You've just been too stupid to see it!"Natalie rolled her eyes.

"ugh watever! You keep away from Derrick and you better watch your back Bellini"Olivia threw her arms in the air.

"Hmm no thanks honey. How bout you do it since you're so obsessed with watever the hell i do"Natalie smirked and walked away,making sure her ponytail swished as she walked away. Natalie walked back to her position(in the front of the girls since she's the captain) like the other girls and prepared to cheer. Olivia stomped back to her position but continued to send death glares towards Natalie's back. Coach Dion arrived back with the huge cd player and two cd, and the girls stood in their positions as if nothing happened. They danced to songs like California Gurls(Katy Perry),Knockout(Lil Wayne&Nicki Minaj), My First Kiss(30h!3&Ke$ha),OMG(Usher&Will.), Rude Boy(Rihanna), Rockstar(Rihanna), Break Your Heart(Taio Cruz&Ludacris), Pretty Boy Swag(Soulja Boy),etc. (sorry those are some of my favorite songs hahaha)

_Cassie  
_Cassie was running with the ball towards the goal. She noticed that there were two other people that werent her teammates. She noticed a few of her teammates down at the end so she kicked the ball towards one of them. Cassie loved not being selfish during games. I mean who wants to be a ball hog the entire time? The girl Cassie kicked the ball to kicked the ball to someone else and they made the point. Cassie ran back down the field but gave both girls high-fives and a round of "good jobs". The other team now had the ball. Kristen Gregory came down the field kicking the ball. Her teammates were alling her name for her to throw them the ball but Kristen ignored them all.

"Pass the ball Gregory!"Coach Keys yelled but Kristen ignored her too. Kristen knew exactly what she was doing. Cassie couldnt help but notice Kristen coming towards her but Cassie didnt move.

"GREGORY!"Coach Keys yelled again but Kristen didnt stop. Her teammates continued to call her name but Kristen kept her concentration on Cassie and that soccer ball. Kristen began to run faster towards Cassie. When she got closer to Cassie, she pretended to kick the ball to one of her teammates but really kicked Cassie in the knee,hard. Cassie yelled in pain but Kristen didnt stop. She shoved Cassie to the ground. Cassie was on the ground clutching her leg until her teammated came to her and helped her up.

"GREGORY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"Coach Keys yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry Coach...i dont know what got into me"Kristen stopped and pretended to be sorry.

"Well thanks to you Cassie's leg might be sprained! Why the hell did you kick her?"Coach Keys couldnt contain her anger.

"I didnt even see her in front of me"Kristen looked away from Coach Keys and the other girls.

"Bench Gregory! We are ONE team not a team AND KRISTEN GREGORY! Jeez i dont get what has gotten into you. Are you okay Cassie?"Coach Keys pointed to the bench for Kristen then turned her attention toward Cassie.

"Yea Coach im good. Can i just sit on the bench for a couple of minutes to catch me breath?"Cassie asked hopping towards the bench,away from Kristen.

"Sure Cassie. I'll put you back in soon so get ready and nice job out there"Coach Keys said to Cassie and walked back to watch the girls. When Cassie sat on the bench she looked over towards the boys and noticed Kemp was in the game. He looked so hot shirtless,no wonder every girl wanted him! He was definitely a sight! His pants were hanging kinda low,like Derrick Josh Cam and Kemp. You could see the v-shape that trailed down their abs. Cassie and the rest of the Gorgeous Goddesses thought that was the sexiest part of a boys' body.

"Sotp staring at my boyfriend,you man whore"Kristen snapped at Cassie,knocking her out of her trans.

"The last tiame i checked,he wasnt yoaur boyfriend"Cassie turned her attention towards Kristen.

"Yeah thats what you think in your dumb head. Kemp is still mines so back the hell off"Kristen stated.

"Kristen please. He is yours and he never wiell be agan"Cassie rolled her eyes and continued to stare at Kemp. Kemp noticed Cassie sitting on the bench and looking at him so he waved. Cassie smiled and waved back which pissed Kristen off even more.

"Shoulda kick your ass harder"Kristen mumbled.

"Yeah maybe so. Then Kemp would spend most of his time helping me and i wouldnt be talkin to yoaur sorry ass"Cassie laughed and walked up to Coach Keys telling her she was ready to get back in the game.

_Later after their practices were over  
_After all the practices were over, Derrick, Natalie, Olivia, Josh, Cam, Kemp, Cassie, Kristen, and Chris gathered together before they all started running their laps.

"Come on,Liv. Let's run together so we can get this crap over with"Kristen walked past her ex and the other guys and Natalie and Cassie,and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Hey wait Kris i have an idea! Instead of running those longgg 5 laps why dont we just run around in cirlces about 10 times...thats equivalent to 5 laps right?"Olivia held onto Kristen's hand. The boys, Natalie, and Cassie all tried to hold in their giggles but they couldnt contain themselves.

"...No Olivia its not. Now come on! I dont want to be out here running when the sun goes down"Kristen yanked Olivia's hand and they started running. Leaving the others behind.

"Yall Kristen kinda has a point. Let's just hurry up with this before it gets dark"Cam pointed out. They all nodded their heads and began to run. They guys ran alongside the girls while running because they enjoyed them that much.

"I swear Kristen nor Olivia are over yall. I doubt Massie, Claire, or Dylan are either"Natalie told the guys.

"Yeah we know. But look at us! It would take girls years...maybe even decades to get over us"Derrick smiled and pointed to him and his boys.

"Im so happy we're free from them. You girls are soo much fun! Yall are bad ass!"Kemp shouted but not that loudly. He continued to stare at Cassie the entire time.

"Derrick when are you gonna stop staring at my boobs? Or ass? I cant tell which one you're lookin at"Natalie giggled and asked Derrick.

"Oh sorry...cant help it babe. They are sooo fuckin tempting"Derrick quickly stopped staring at Natalie's assets. The other guys laughed at him since he got caught.

"Whats funny guys? Yall would probably stare at Leesh, Dominique, and Heidi if they were here too"Natalie turned her attention towards them. They all quickly stopped laughing and contiuned to run. After about 5 more minutes they were all done running. They all decided to walk home since it would take their rides about 5 more minutes to pick them up and they all lived in the same neighborhood.

**Hope you all like this chapter. I havent put up anything for who i think they all look like so here is the list:  
**

**The Pretty Committee:  
****Massie Block-Leighton Meester(she acts like Blair from Gossip Girl)  
Clarie Lyons-Ashley Tisdale  
Olivia Ryan-Hayden Panettiere(Hayden from Bring It On:All or Nothing)  
Dylan Marvil-Lindsay Lohan(before she went blonde and to too crazy lol)  
**

**The Briarwood Boys:  
Derrick Harrington-Channing Tatum(Duke in She's the Man)  
Josh Hotz-Taylor Lautner(Twilight saga)  
Cam Fisher-Daren Kagasoff(Secret Life of an American Teenager)  
Kemp Hurley-Cam Gigadet(Twilight)  
Chris Plovert-Chace Crawford(Gossip Girl)  
**

**The Gorgeous Goddesses:  
Alicia Rivera-Adriana Lima(Victoria's secret model but younger)  
Natalie Bellini-Vanessa Hudgens(but when lighter hair, green eyes, and a tiny mole)  
Dominique Dior-Chanel Iman(Victoria's secret model)  
Cassie Londn-Christina Aguilera(just younger)  
Heidi Clove-Rosie Huntington(but younger)**


	17. Bored outta our minds

Westchester, New York

Octavian-Briarwood Academy

5:30 PM: Girls' soccer game

It was the end of September and the girls were having another one of their soccer games. Kristen was startegizing throughout the season when she was going to get Cassie, and get her permanetly. She hadn't talked to Kemp since the breakup and she was beyond pissed. How could he actually like Cassie...THAT MUCH? Kristen was looking around the entire stadium, see the boys on the far right watching the girls, the Pretty Committee in the middle of the bleachers cheering on her and Olivia, and the Ugly Douches on the top of the bleachers cheering on Fassie and Gnatalie. Kristen laughed at her new names for Natalie and Cassie but refocused on the game. The Bobcats were all running up and down the field kicking the ball and passing it. Kristen was playing at goalie at the time because the other goalie didn't show up.

As Kristen watched the game, she saw the most amazing soccer move ever. Cassie had stolen the ball from the one of the Bobcats' player and was running down the field, with the ball, faster than she had ever seen. Kristen stared at Cassie with astonishment. All the boys were cheering for her,as were the Gorgeous Goddesses and the rest of the crowd. Cassie had outrun all of the players and when she had gotten near the goal,she did a bicycle kick and the ball went straight through the net! Everyone was out their seats,except the Pretty Committee, cheering for Cassie and the Sirens! Cassie ran to her teammates and gave them all high-fives. After about 3 minutes,the bell rang,signaling for after-time. All the players ran to their side of the field and inside for halftime.

Kristen was one of the last members to go into the locker room. While in the locker room, Coach Keys was going over the next few plays that the team were going to play out on the field but Kristen stayed all the way in the back corner. She pretended to be extremely dehydrated so she continued to ask for cups and cups of water. When Coach Keys was done with going over the plays, she and all the team went back out to the field. Kristen waited until everyone left the locker room and she started her plan. Kristen quickly hopped over to Cassie's bag and looked inside. Inside she noticed that Cassie a bunch of Nike soccer gloves and so she grabbed a glove that looked an awful lot like Cassie's glove. Kristen didn't care how dirty this seemed, she wanted to get rid of Cassie once and for all.

_Outside during halftime  
_The cheerleaders were all out on the field trying to pump up the crowd. Natalie was in the lead and she cheered the loudest. The crowd was pumped up to the max because of the cheerleaders! Olivia was almost near the back and she was beyond pissed that no one could barely see her. Just when she thought her life couldn't get any better, out of nowhere the love of Olivia's life: DERRICK HERRINGTON PULLED UP A POSTER SAYING "NATALIE YOU ARE THE HOTTEST CHEERLEADER EVER!" Olivia felt like she was going to breakdown in to hysterical tears. Olivia sucked it up and finished the dance. At the end of the dance, the cheerleaders who were really good at back hand springs and back flips were to go in different directions and start their flips until they got to the center. Olivia was on an opposite end of Natalie so she couldn't trip her. When they all got to the center they made a really unique pyramid with Natalie at the top bending her leg behind her back. When they finished their routine,everyone was out of their seats for them.

There were screams for some of the other cheerleaders from their friends but there were alot of cheers for Natalie Bellini coming from high school guys and younger girls who might have looked up to her. The cheerleaders ran off the field and let the soccer players practice alittle before halftime was almost over.

"Ok Cassie, for the next quarter, you're going to play as the goalie. Now we're counting on you to stop all the ball that try to go through the net Kristen bent down, pretending to tie her shoe while everyone was running out, and tried to tuck Cassie's lucky glove in her shorts. She quickly pulled her jersey over her shorts so no one could see the glove.

"Okay Coach just let me run to my bag really quickly to grab my glove"Cassie nodded her head and ran to the locker room. Kristen was so proud of herself that she could barely contain her laughs. Her shoulders began to shake like crazy and tears were falling down her cheeks. Kristen ran to the soccer field to practice her kicks and so no one would suspect anything from her. When Kristen started to run the glove fell out of the bottom of her shorts and Natalie noticed this while walking off the field. Natalie quickly walked over to the fallen glove and picked it up. Just when she picked it up and examined it, Cassie came running out the locker room with a glove on her hand.

"Hey Cass, does this glove look familiar to you?"Natalie questioned Cassie.

"Yes! That's my _unlucky_ right glove...where did you get it?"Cassie asked.

"Well its really _unlucky_ now because it fell out of Kristen Gregory's shorts. I think she thought that was your lucky glove so she tried to steal it from you." Natalie giggled.

"Well this isn't the first time she has done this. Thanks Natalie. I gotta go and save some bolls"Cassie hugged and laughed at Natalie at her joke. Cassie ran out on the field and brushed pass Kristen.

"The next time you wanna steal something from me, you might want to know what you're actually stealing...oh and you can keep this"Cassie confronted Kristen and kicked the unlucky right glove toward Kristen. Kristen looked around to see if anyone noticed and she heard alot of snickers. She turned around and noticed the other 3 members of the Gorgeous Goddesses were pointing and laughing at her along with the ENTIRE boys' varsity soccer team. Kristen was beyond embarrassed but she pretended to not notice them and ran on the field. When the game began, Cassie saved all the balls that came her way, and earning cheers from the entire crowd. Kristen became even more mad with each cheer Cassie recieved.

Kristen thought of a plan herself: if she stole the ball like Cassie and tried that bicycle kick but with a flip or something, that would make everyone cheer for her and forget about that skank Cassie. Kristen saw one of the players holding the ball so she decided to take action and steal it. Kristen stole the ball and ran towards the other end of the field. There were two of her teammates already down there but Kristen ignored them and stuck to her plan. A few of the Bobcats had already made it down the field so Kristen felt pressured. On the sidelines, Coach Keys was yelling for Kristen to pass the ball because they could have scored but Kristen ignored her and the rest of the team.

Kristen kicked the ball up in the air and tried to do a backflip-bicycle-kick..whatever she wanted to call it and landed on sideways on her arm. Kristen screamed in pain but the other retaliated and kicked the ball down the field. Cassie was somewhat concerned about Kristen but then again, Kristen has done nothing but try to make her and her friends' lives miserable since they arrived. Cassie snapped outta her thoughts and noticed that they other team were coming towards her with the ball. They were down to the last few minutes of the game and both teams were tied at 2. Cassie bent her legs and got her hands ready to catch the ball. A member on the Bobcats team kicked the ball towards her and Cassie dove to the right to save the ball. Cassie grabbed the ball and quickly got up. She noticed Naomi at the end of the field with no one guarding her so Cassie kicked the ball as far as she could. Luckily the ball made it to Naomi and Naomi kicked the ball directly into the net meaning the Sirens won! The buzzer went off and all the Sirens,except Kristen, ran on the field and carried Naomi.

Back in the locker room, Coach Keys was outraged with Kristen for that bonehead move.

"Gregory what the hell has gotten into you?"Coach Keys asked Kristen. She didnt care how much pain Kristen was in, she was just pissed that Kristen almost costed them the game. Kristen was fed up with people yelling at her all the time.

"LOOK NO ONE YELLED OR SAID ANYTHING BAD TO FASSIE WHEN SHE DID THAT STUPID BICYCYLE KICK! BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN WHEN GREGORY TRIES SOMETHING OUT OF HER COMFORT-ZONE, SHE GETS YELLED AT! NOW I CANT PLAY SOCCER FOR AT LEAST 2 WEEKS!"Kristen spoke her mind.

"Gregory, you wouldnt have been yelled at IF you actually KNEW what the hell you were doing. I have seen Cassie do that trick at least 10 times before. Now if you werent so full of yourself and actually took the time to stay after practice at least 10 minutes like the other girls and practice moves "out of your comfort-zone" then you wouldnt end up in pain like that shit you pullede out there. And maybe you need to grow up alittle. But anyways good job to the rest of you. Dismissed"Coach Keys finished and walked out. Never had she met a more digraceful player in her life. Coach Keys slammed the door never looked back.

The other girls got up and showered so they could cheer for the guys. Kristen and Cassie were the last players left in the locker room.

"Well i bet you're proud of yourself'Kristen sneered at Cassie as she struggled to shower with her broken arm. Cassie didnt even look at her. She continued to lather her hair and body with her Cottom Blossom scented body gel from Bath&Body Works.

"Yes I am because i saved a goal that COULD have costed up to lose"Cassie kept her eyes closed. Kristen stared at her face the entire time. How could someone look so perfect and actually BE perfect? Sure she was a professional model but Kristen thought most models at least had 1 flaw, Cassie had none. Kristen quickly turned her head when Cassie opened her eyes so she could wash the gel outta her hair on from her body.

"But i dont know why you asked that"Cassie turned her attention back to Kristen.

"Just forget it"Kristen quickly turned the water off and walked out of the shower room. Kristen quickly dried herself the best way she could and got dressed. Shortly after Kristen left, Cassie dried off, put on fresh clothes and went out to go sit with her friends and watch the guys play.

* * *

Westchester, New York

Rivera Estate

October 15th-9:35 PM (after the soccer game)

The Gorgeous Goddesses were all in the Rivera's exercise room, talking about how fast the school had gone so far. It was already October and they hadn't been to any parties since they got in trouble for cussing at the boys' after party. Every now and then they would workout just so they dont gain any unnecessary weight.

"Ugh im in need of a partyyyy"Dominique groaned while exercising on the stair master.

"Me too! I mean here we are in Westchester and its October, we'd be partying our asses off right now"Cassie pushed her hair out of her face and continued to run on the treamill.

"Well i mean the school hasnt had any since we were cussin' out those tramps which wasnt fair at all to us! They were the ones that were jealous of us!" Heidi rolled her eyes and sat on a mat near the rest of the group.

"I agree completely with you guys...im tired of being bored. I also haven't gotten wasted...or TOUCHED a lick of acohol since i arrived in Westchester" Alicia complained.

"Yall need to get over this! So what if the school hasnt had any more parties? Yall must not remember who the hell we are? We are Alicia Rivera, Dominique Dior, Cassie London, Heidi Clove,and Natalie Bellini: The Gorgeous Goddesses! Now do yall wanna hear my idea?"Natalie got up from doing her ab workouts and tried to cheer the girls up. They all nodded their heads and sat around Natalie.

"Well I say we host a Halloween party! I mean we could dress up really cute and hot! And we could have like a talent show and everything"Natalie smiled at her own idea.

"Ohmygod Natalie that is a bitchin idea!"Cassie agreed with Natalie's idea. Everyone else agreed that Natalie's idea was really good, except Alicia. She kept her head down and turned in another direction. Dominique immediately noticed this.

"Alicia, why the hell are you not liking the idea? Its beast"Dominique questioned Alicia. Alicia turned her head back around and told them the truth.

"Well before I left, Massie always hosted a Halloween party. And i think she'll wanna host one again this year and im only worried because what if no one wants to come to our party? Then we wouldnt have any fun"Alicia confessed,looking down at her feet.

"Honey please! Who the hell wouldn't want to come to our party? I'm going to start makin the invitations tonight. Fuck Massie, Leesh. She's just another hater in the world,they make us stronger"Heidi spoke up. She was so fed up with Alicia saying how Massie did this and Massie did that. Massie didnt mean anything to Heidi so Heidi didnt mind doing whatever the hell she wanted.

"I couldnt have said that any better myself,Heidi"Dominique applauded Heidi for her truthful words. Heidi nodded her head and they all laughed together.

"Okay well im in on the party then. This is what each one of you will do: "Dominique can you buy stuff like the paper plates, plastic cups, napkins, etc. and stuff like party favors? Cuz if we're gonna have talent show, we need to have a prizes for the groups that win 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place."Alicia asked Dominique

"Mkayy I can do that"Dominique wrote down the list of things for her to get then she grabbed her laptop to start looking for things to buy for the party favors.

"Okay, Heidi you're doing invitations right?" Alicia asked.

"Yep. Im going to put all our names in different colors and make it extremely gorgeous"Heidi looked up from her laptop.

"Perfect! Cassie can you buy the food then? We need foods like small sandwiches, hot wings, cupcakes, cake, cookies..just alot of foods. Oh and dont forget the drinks. Can you handle it?" Alicia asked Cassie on a serious level. She knew it was alot of stuff to order but she gave the job to Cassie because she was the best organizer out of all of them and she could handle pressure.

"Yes ma'm. Im going to go uptown to all the bakeries and restaurants and see if they can cater to our party"Cassie accepted her task and began thinking of all the places she would ask to cater.

"Okay Natalie, im going to give you a job you'll love:How would you like to _hand-deliver _all the invitations? I really would like you to dress-up in a really cute outfit and go to everyone's house and ask them to come"Alicia smiled at her job for Natalie.

"OMG! I would love that sooo effin much! Im going to buy these cute envelopes in fiery red, royal purple, light blue, dark green, and hot pink and hand the invitations out in those! Can i pick what costume i wear?"Natalie asked getting extremely hyper.

"Sure! Oh and the date for the party is going to be OCTOBER 30TH at 7:30 pm. Its a Saturday night and we can party all night long!" Alicia said giving the date. "Until then,we're going to work hard to make this party fuckin amazing. Im going to call a party planned tomorrow evening to set the time ahead of time. This is going to be awesome"Alicia smiled to herself.

**Well i hope yall liked this chapter. Now my favorite part is about to come. I love writing about parties...soo what do you guys want to happen?  
games like would you rather? spin the bottle? just tell me some ideas please!**

**oh and i've always wanted to this poll kinda thing. if you hav read my story and are still reading my story can you tell me who your favorite character from both genders?  
the girls are: Massie,Olivia, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, Natalie, Dominique, Cassie or Heidi.  
the boys are: Josh, Derrick, Cam, Kemp, or Chris.**

**Then can yall tell me who yalls favorite couple is?  
Couples: Massie&Josh, Massie&Derrick, Olivia&Derrick, Claire&Cam, Kristen&Kemp, Dylan&Chris OR Alicia&Josh, Natalie&Derrick, Dominique&Cam, Cassie&Kemp, Heidi&Chris**


	18. Preparations and drama

Westchester, New York

The Block's house

The Pretty Committee were all at Massie's house having another meeting about the Gorgeous Goddesses. There were rumors going around the school that Massie, Olivia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen weren't the hottest girls in the school anymore. This made Massie and The Pretty Committee feel even worse about the situation.

"Okay we have got to do something extreme to get everyone to love us again!" Massie clairifed for the girls. They all sat quietly in a circle and nodded their heads. Massie didnt even look at them.

"I think we need extreme makover! This is what we're going to do,I'm getting my hair dyed chestnut with coffee highlights and brown lowlight and im going to start wear alot more smokey colors. Im getting a Leighton Meester style because...well it fits me,k? And im going to continue to wear primp and prim clothes like Leighton's character,Blair."Massie demonstrated. Then she went on the Claire.

"Claire you need to go platinum blonde with light blonde highlights but no lowlights. You'll wear soft pink lipgloss and lipstick and dark brown or just brown eyeshadow. You're mainly going for a blonde Ashley Tisdale look so look in a bunch of magazines at Ashley's style and start buying clothes like hers. Understood?"Massie instructed Claire and Claire nodded her head. Next was Olivia.

"Olivia go golden blonde with golden girl highlights and wheat lowlights. You wear miami pink lipgloss and lipstick and soft hues of pink eyeshadow. Hayden Panettiere wears alot of stripes, skirts, and jeans since she has a petite size. So that's what you will wear for now on. Keep checking out Hayden's style so you wont be out of date."Massie told Olivia.

"Kristen you be a medium blonde with champagne highlights and honey lowlights. Since you have a sporty body structure, your new celebrity style is Blake Lively's style. Wear salmon pink lipstick and guava lipgloss. Wear white eyeshadow or no eyeshadow at all since Blake is mainly about the eyeliner and mascaras, or you could just wear soft pink eyeshadows. Blake wears colors like melon color blush or something close to that color on the apple of your cheeks. Her hair never really looks like she did anything to it, but its still really pretty. Like she has beach curls but whenever she gets really dressed up, she has like these big bouncy curls. Oh and she always has like alittle braid on the side of her hair."Massie told Kristen who was writing down all these things Massie told her.

"Dylan you can go burnt sienna with redhighlights and ruby lowlights. Lindsay Lohan (before the drugs and stuff) kinda had like a nude look without so much makeup so you need to wear light colors. And you need to find some clothes that make your boobs look bigger than...that"Massie stuck her nose up as if she had the biggest and hottest breasts ever.

"Uh..Mass, i dont have big chest"Dylan pointed out. Massie rolled her eyes at Dylan's remark.

"No shit Sherlock! Go buy those jell things that enhance women's boobs from a store or something. Jeez its like im talking to a fuckin 5-yr old."Massie sneered which made Dylan quickly look down. She then reached for her purple iphone and called Jacob.

"Im calling Jacob to tell him that we're coming to him 1st thing in the morning to get our hair fixed so make up an excuse for your parents so you wont have to go to school and meet me at Jacob's at 6:30 am sharp"Massie instructed them. She squinted her eyes at each of them as if she was sayin "and neither of you better be late". The rest of the Pretty Committee nodded their head without saying a word.

* * *

Jacob's hair and beauty salon

Westchester, New York

6:30 A.M.

The Pretty Committee arrived at Jacob's hair and beauty salon at 6:30 sharp as Massie instructed them. They all wore their favorite color sweats. (and here are the outfits!)

Claire wore her Juicy Couture basic velour sweats in bermuda sky, Juicy Couture white cotton top that says "It's me Juicy!", Chuck Taylors in light blue, Marc by Marc Jacobs Francesca large tote in bright blue, Marc by Marc Jacobs mirror logo travel large zip around wallet in bright blue, and Marc Jacobs silver frame aviator sunglasses. She was holding her Blackberry Curve,her 8GB ipod nano in light blue, a bag of gummy worms, and a Seventeen magazine with Ashley Tisdale on the cover in her hand.

Olivia wore Juicy Couture crown velour sweats in neon flash(neon pink), Juicy Couture 'dream it up' ribbed tank in pink, ASICS women's gel-inspire shoes in white/silver, Coach 'Bonnie' leather slim envelope wallet, Coach Samantha 425 sunglasses, and a Coach Aubrey purse in black. She was holding a heart diamante nail file and a Seventeen magazine with Hayden Panettiere on the cover. She was listening to her ipod touch that was in a pink check case and chewing on Dentyne Ice Vanilla Chill gum.

Kristen was wearing Juicy Couture antique bling j velour sweats in class president(tealish blue), Juicy Couture tank in grey, Juicy Couture 'Tabby Too' slippers in black, Juicy Couture Coastal Canvas tote in blue stripes, Juicy Couture studded zip purse, and Juicy Couture almond and grey sunglasses. She was listening to her 8GB nano in blue that was clipped to her sleeve and reading from her wireless Kindle. She had her Samsung Omnia II in her hand and a Seventeen magazine with Blake Lively on the cover hanging outta her open purse.

Dylan was wearing Juicy Couture basic terry sweats in grant(green), Juicy Couture tank top in black, Louis Vuitton swing sneaker in calf leather in white, Louis Vuitton Alma bag, Louis Vuitton Eugenie wallet, and Louis Vuitton Conspiration pilot canvas sunglasses. She was listening to her ipod touch that was in a green case and eating a strawberry Special K bar. She was holding a Seventeen magazine with Lindsay Lohan on the cover (i know old rite...) and textin on her olive green Palm Centro.

Massie was wearing Juicy Couture basic velour sweats in faded violet, Juicy Couture 'Dream It Up' ribbed tank in purple, Havaianas slim toe sandals in black, Gucci bag in white, Gucci leather wallet in white, Juicy Couture charm bracelet in gold with a gold pug charm on it, and Chanel half tinted sunglasses. She was holding her iphone 3G in her hand and listening to her 8GB ipod nano in purple. In her bag was a Seventeen magazine with Leighton Meester on the cover and she was eating a white chocolate Luna bar.

Massie pulled off her sunglasses and rolled her eyes at the members of the Pretty Committee. "Okay now that we're all here, let's get this makeover over with. You all remember what colors i told you girls right?"Massie asked them. The Pretty Committee members nodded their heads without saying a word.

"Okay let's get this transformation over with. Im so excited to see what we're gonna look like afterwards"Massie said trying to stay positive for the Pretty Committee. They all cheered up alittle more.

"Hell yea, Mass. We're gonna be sexier than those Ugly ass goddesses"Dylan stated making the group laugh. They all turned around and walked into Jacob's hair and beauty salon.

_3 hours later  
_"Okay and now im...done!"Jacob smiled while finishing up Massie's hair. Massie dug through her purse and found her credit card and handed it to Jacob. After Jacob charged Massie, she called Issac to pick them up and they all went to Massie's house.

_At Massie's House  
_"Okay girls we are rockin our looks. Tomorrow we're gonna put those dumbass goddesses to shame. I mean who the hell does Alicia think she is!"Massie stated as she and the Pretty Committee members stood in front of a extra large mirror to check out their looks.

"Uh..Mass are you sure this look is going to turn heads?"Claire asked doubting her look. The other Pretty Committee members turned in Claire's direction and just stared at her.

"Kuh-laire are you serious? We're freakin drop-dead gorgeous here and you're doubting our new look?" Massie asked Claire,pretending to be mean. "Get the hell outta here"Massie giggled, making everyone else including Claire laugh also.

"Okay sorry..I have to admit, im loving being this kind of blonde."Claire said checkin out her hair again.

"Anyways does everyone have their outfits for tomorrow?"Massie asked. They all nodded their heads. Massie narrowed her eyes at them, as if testing them.

"Okay good! Now we can all go home because im kinda tired since we've been at the salon all day. You girls can leave now"Massie said taking her shopping bags to her closet while the Pretty Committee members left her room. While putting her new outfits in her closet, Massie thought to herself "We are so going to break the Gorgeous Goddesses. Josh is going to want me back and the whole school will be under my control again!" She was extremely excited about tomorrow she could barely sleep. But she managed somehow.

_Meanwhile with the Gorgeous Goddesses  
"_OMFG! Natalie that is the perfect outfit to handout our invitations!"Alicia told Natalie while she was in her outfit. The Gorgeous Goddesses were in a Halloween store and finding a costume for Natalie. She had tried on at least 35 costumes until they finally found the perfect one.

"Well i mean its not the PERFECT outfit for this occasion but it will have to do...besides your body looks SMOKIN in that outfit!"Dominique added.

"I agree! Well maybe if you put that glass away but still that outfit is amazing. You need to get like the perfect bra and panties to go with that girl!"Cassie smiled.

"Thanks yall! Now i need to buy my accessories for this outfit,like the socks, a better hat, and shoes. Oh and yall have to come with me to get my hair done later on today so i can give out invitations tomorrow. Im gonna go put my clothes back on and then buy this"Natalie stated,while walking back intot he dressing room.

After Natalie changed back into her clothes she came in, she bought the halloween costume and they left. They were all going to be shopping all evening but they liked that idea. Shopping was their hobby. After hours of shopping, the Gorgeous Goddesses finally found all the right accessories for Natalie's precostume. Now all they had to do was go home and put all the invitations in their envelopes.

"Okay Natalie, are you ready to hand out the invitations tomorrow evening?"Alicia asked Natalie.

"Yepp! I have no cheer practice this entire week so i can hand-out invitations..IM SO EXCITED TO DO THIS! I have always wanted to do this!"Natalie screamed, she couldnt hold in her excitement any longer.

"Good girl, we knew you would. Oh and Leesh i have an idea about the party"Dominique told Alicia.

"Mkayy shoot"Alicia said paying close attention to Dominique.

"Well you know how we said we were going to have a talent show? Well i think we should all participate in it but we should just be like a closing act...meaning we cant win any prizes that wayy no one will be pissed and say we cheated or anything. And i think we should like hire 5 judges...oorrr we could judge them ourselves"Dominique explained her idea. The Gorgeous Goddesses were all intrigued by Dominique's idea.

"Thats a really good idea! I agree that we should hire the judges though"Natalie spoke up.

"Same here"Heidi said.

"Me too"Cassie and Alicia said in unison.

"Okay so we know we're gonna hire 5 judges. Now what song should we perform? I dont have any ideas about that"Dominique confessed.

"Well i think we should just watch a couple of youtube videos..ya know to get an idea. Then we can decide which song to perform. Let's tell our ideas for the performance tomorrow"Alicia stated and the Gorgeous Goddesses agreed. This week was going to be extremely special!


	19. One of those dayss

Westchester, New York

The Block's house

The Pretty Committee were all at Massie's house having another meeting about the Gorgeous Goddesses. There were rumors going around the school that Massie, Olivia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen weren't the hottest girls in the school anymore. This made Massie and The Pretty Committee feel even worse about the situation.

"Okay we have got to do something extreme to get everyone to love us again!" Massie clairifed for the girls. They all sat quietly in a circle and nodded their heads. Massie didnt even look at them.

"I think we need extreme makover! This is what we're going to do,I'm getting my hair dyed chestnut with coffee highlights and brown lowlight and im going to start wear alot more smokey colors. Im getting a Leighton Meester style because...well it fits me,k? And im going to continue to wear primp and prim clothes like Leighton's character,Blair."Massie demonstrated. Then she went on the Claire.

"Claire you need to go platinum blonde with light blonde highlights but no lowlights. You'll wear soft pink lipgloss and lipstick and dark brown or just brown eyeshadow. You're mainly going for a blonde Ashley Tisdale look so look in a bunch of magazines at Ashley's style and start buying clothes like hers. Understood?"Massie instructed Claire and Claire nodded her head. Next was Olivia.

"Olivia go golden blonde with golden girl highlights and wheat lowlights. You wear miami pink lipgloss and lipstick and soft hues of pink eyeshadow. Hayden Panettiere wears alot of stripes, skirts, and jeans since she has a petite size. So that's what you will wear for now on. Keep checking out Hayden's style so you wont be out of date."Massie told Olivia.

"Kristen you be a medium blonde with champagne highlights and honey lowlights. Since you have a sporty body structure, your new celebrity style is Blake Lively's style. Wear salmon pink lipstick and guava lipgloss. Wear white eyeshadow or no eyeshadow at all since Blake is mainly about the eyeliner and mascaras, or you could just wear soft pink eyeshadows. Blake wears colors like melon color blush or something close to that color on the apple of your cheeks. Her hair never really looks like she did anything to it, but its still really pretty. Like she has beach curls but whenever she gets really dressed up, she has like these big bouncy curls. Oh and she always has like alittle braid on the side of her hair."Massie told Kristen who was writing down all these things Massie told her.

"Dylan you can go burnt sienna with redhighlights and ruby lowlights. Lindsay Lohan (before the drugs and stuff) kinda had like a nude look without so much makeup so you need to wear light colors. And you need to find some clothes that make your boobs look bigger than...that"Massie stuck her nose up as if she had the biggest and hottest breasts ever.

"Uh..Mass, i dont have big chest"Dylan pointed out. Massie rolled her eyes at Dylan's remark.

"No shit Sherlock! Go buy those jell things that enhance women's boobs from a store or something. Jeez its like im talking to a fuckin 5-yr old."Massie sneered which made Dylan quickly look down. She then reached for her purple iphone and called Jacob.

"Im calling Jacob to tell him that we're coming to him 1st thing in the morning to get our hair fixed so make up an excuse for your parents so you wont have to go to school and meet me at Jacob's at 6:30 am sharp"Massie instructed them. She squinted her eyes at each of them as if she was sayin "and neither of you better be late". The rest of the Pretty Committee nodded their head without saying a word.

* * *

Jacob's hair and beauty salon

Westchester, New York

6:30 A.M.

The Pretty Committee arrived at Jacob's hair and beauty salon at 6:30 sharp as Massie instructed them. They all wore their favorite color sweats. (and here are the outfits!)

Claire wore her Juicy Couture basic velour sweats in bermuda sky, Juicy Couture white cotton top that says "It's me Juicy!", Chuck Taylors in light blue, Marc by Marc Jacobs Francesca large tote in bright blue, Marc by Marc Jacobs mirror logo travel large zip around wallet in bright blue, and Marc Jacobs silver frame aviator sunglasses. She was holding her Blackberry Curve,her 8GB ipod nano in light blue, a bag of gummy worms, and a Seventeen magazine with Ashley Tisdale on the cover in her hand.

Olivia wore Juicy Couture crown velour sweats in neon flash(neon pink), Juicy Couture 'dream it up' ribbed tank in pink, ASICS women's gel-inspire shoes in white/silver, Coach 'Bonnie' leather slim envelope wallet, Coach Samantha 425 sunglasses, and a Coach Aubrey purse in black. She was holding a heart diamante nail file and a Seventeen magazine with Hayden Panettiere on the cover. She was listening to her ipod touch that was in a pink check case and chewing on Dentyne Ice Vanilla Chill gum.

Kristen was wearing Juicy Couture antique bling j velour sweats in class president(tealish blue), Juicy Couture tank in grey, Juicy Couture 'Tabby Too' slippers in black, Juicy Couture Coastal Canvas tote in blue stripes, Juicy Couture studded zip purse, and Juicy Couture almond and grey sunglasses. She was listening to her 8GB nano in blue that was clipped to her sleeve and reading from her wireless Kindle. She had her Samsung Omnia II in her hand and a Seventeen magazine with Blake Lively on the cover hanging outta her open purse.

Dylan was wearing Juicy Couture basic terry sweats in grant(green), Juicy Couture tank top in black, Louis Vuitton swing sneaker in calf leather in white, Louis Vuitton Alma bag, Louis Vuitton Eugenie wallet, and Louis Vuitton Conspiration pilot canvas sunglasses. She was listening to her ipod touch that was in a green case and eating a strawberry Special K bar. She was holding a Seventeen magazine with Lindsay Lohan on the cover (i know old rite...) and textin on her olive green Palm Centro.

Massie was wearing Juicy Couture basic velour sweats in faded violet, Juicy Couture 'Dream It Up' ribbed tank in purple, Havaianas slim toe sandals in black, Gucci bag in white, Gucci leather wallet in white, Juicy Couture charm bracelet in gold with a gold pug charm on it, and Chanel half tinted sunglasses. She was holding her iphone 3G in her hand and listening to her 8GB ipod nano in purple. In her bag was a Seventeen magazine with Leighton Meester on the cover and she was eating a white chocolate Luna bar.

Massie pulled off her sunglasses and rolled her eyes at the members of the Pretty Committee. "Okay now that we're all here, let's get this makeover over with. You all remember what colors i told you girls right?"Massie asked them. The Pretty Committee members nodded their heads without saying a word.

"Okay let's get this transformation over with. Im so excited to see what we're gonna look like afterwards"Massie said trying to stay positive for the Pretty Committee. They all cheered up alittle more.

"Hell yea, Mass. We're gonna be sexier than those Ugly ass goddesses"Dylan stated making the group laugh. They all turned around and walked into Jacob's hair and beauty salon.

_3 hours later  
_"Okay and now im...done!"Jacob smiled while finishing up Massie's hair. Massie dug through her purse and found her credit card and handed it to Jacob. After Jacob charged Massie, she called Issac to pick them up and they all went to Massie's house.

_At Massie's House  
_"Okay girls we are rockin our looks. Tomorrow we're gonna put those dumbass goddesses to shame. I mean who the hell does Alicia think she is!"Massie stated as she and the Pretty Committee members stood in front of a extra large mirror to check out their looks.

"Uh..Mass are you sure this look is going to turn heads?"Claire asked doubting her look. The other Pretty Committee members turned in Claire's direction and just stared at her.

"Kuh-laire are you serious? We're freakin drop-dead gorgeous here and you're doubting our new look?" Massie asked Claire,pretending to be mean. "Get the hell outta here"Massie giggled, making everyone else including Claire laugh also.

"Okay sorry..I have to admit, im loving being this kind of blonde."Claire said checkin out her hair again.

"Anyways does everyone have their outfits for tomorrow?"Massie asked. They all nodded their heads. Massie narrowed her eyes at them, as if testing them.

"Okay good! Now we can all go home because im kinda tired since we've been at the salon all day. You girls can leave now"Massie said taking her shopping bags to her closet while the Pretty Committee members left her room. While putting her new outfits in her closet, Massie thought to herself "We are so going to break the Gorgeous Goddesses. Josh is going to want me back and the whole school will be under my control again!" She was extremely excited about tomorrow she could barely sleep. But she managed somehow.

_Meanwhile with the Gorgeous Goddesses  
"_OMFG! Natalie that is the perfect outfit to handout our invitations!"Alicia told Natalie while she was in her outfit. The Gorgeous Goddesses were in a Halloween store and finding a costume for Natalie. She had tried on at least 35 costumes until they finally found the perfect one.

"Well i mean its not the PERFECT outfit for this occasion but it will have to do...besides your body looks SMOKIN in that outfit!"Dominique added.

"I agree! Well maybe if you put that glass away but still that outfit is amazing. You need to get like the perfect bra and panties to go with that girl!"Cassie smiled.

"Thanks yall! Now i need to buy my accessories for this outfit,like the socks, a better hat, and shoes. Oh and yall have to come with me to get my hair done later on today so i can give out invitations tomorrow. Im gonna go put my clothes back on and then buy this"Natalie stated,while walking back intot he dressing room.

After Natalie changed back into her clothes she came in, she bought the halloween costume and they left. They were all going to be shopping all evening but they liked that idea. Shopping was their hobby. After hours of shopping, the Gorgeous Goddesses finally found all the right accessories for Natalie's precostume. Now all they had to do was go home and put all the invitations in their envelopes.

"Okay Natalie, are you ready to hand out the invitations tomorrow evening?"Alicia asked Natalie.

"Yepp! I have no cheer practice this entire week so i can hand-out invitations..IM SO EXCITED TO DO THIS! I have always wanted to do this!"Natalie screamed, she couldnt hold in her excitement any longer.

"Good girl, we knew you would. Oh and Leesh i have an idea about the party"Dominique told Alicia.

"Mkayy shoot"Alicia said paying close attention to Dominique.

"Well you know how we said we were going to have a talent show? Well i think we should all participate in it but we should just be like a closing act...meaning we cant win any prizes that wayy no one will be pissed and say we cheated or anything. And i think we should like hire 5 judges...oorrr we could judge them ourselves"Dominique explained her idea. The Gorgeous Goddesses were all intrigued by Dominique's idea.

"Thats a really good idea! I agree that we should hire the judges though"Natalie spoke up.

"Same here"Heidi said.

"Me too"Cassie and Alicia said in unison.

"Okay so we know we're gonna hire 5 judges. Now what song should we perform? I dont have any ideas about that"Dominique confessed.

"Well i think we should just watch a couple of youtube videos..ya know to get an idea. Then we can decide which song to perform. Let's tell our ideas for the performance tomorrow"Alicia stated and the Gorgeous Goddesses agreed. This week was going to be extremely special!


End file.
